Apprentice
by Judge 99
Summary: Degraded and pushed to the brink Harry Potter is given an alternate choice for his upbringing. The hand of the worlds greatest mercenary extends his hand. Harry grows to hate the wizarding world so much he abandons his magic and refuses to help...unless there is a profit. Super Powered Harry. Harry Potter x Terra Markov. Bashing and Hatred from nearly everyone.
1. Chapter 1

The Apprentice

A/N: First off I'm making this with a wish for a Happy New Year to everybody and hoping the first week of 2020 went with a bang. So I had this idea for a new story while binge-watching the Teen Titans (2005) cartoons, especially with Slade and I, had the thought of a new story with a third possible candidate for an Apprentice being Harry Potter who had Robins tactical skill and Terra's own sort of independency with his tragic upbringing and nothing to lose sort of attitude. This Harry Potter will have his magic traded for a Superpower which I'm gonna reveal in the second chapter of this depending on if you all like it or not.

Warning this fanfic will containing violence, child abuse of high degree and a loss of a green eye. Continue reading at your own risk.

Chapter 1: Savior in Silver

"Worthless piece of shit" sneered Vernon as he began another tirade of physical abuse on his nephew.

In Harry's mind, this was relatively a more slower day as his face burst into a splash of blood when his Uncle roughly kicked him in the face and proceeded to stomp on his tiny stomach furiously inflicting more purple bruises to the collection, welts forming threatening to evolve to something even more ugly.

Darkness or at least despair as a remarkable thing infamous to corrode even the youngest of spirits especially if your name was one Harry James Potter who had been subjected to both heavily to the point the concept of "god" and "hope" were just meaningless constructs people spat to make their lives mean something worthwhile. If that was the case then where was this so-called _god _while his Uncle disfigured his face.

Harry's eyesight previously was already damaged to the point he needed the aid of broken glasses to see while clinging to the walls and grovelling on the floor to make his way around however after the recent attack from his Uncle yesterday involving a hot poker stabbed mercilessly through his eye he was now rendered half-blind only treasuring one sole emerald orb from the assault. He could still smell the sickly burning scent while his Aunt Petunia sniffily commented he didn't so much resemble her dead whore of a sister much anymore.

It is said that the characteristics of a person determine if he would choose to serve in heaven or to rule in hell. Harry's choice was abundantly clear.

As he was forcefully slammed into the suffocating black hole of his room under the stairs for the second- or was it third? Didn't matter anymore he thought heavily on this the times he tried to suppress this strange power inside himself which had him on the top of his school roof of his school not even the teachers and headmaster in charge giving him time to explain his actions or even _how_ he got up there not even questioning why he turned to class the next day missing an eye covered only by a dirty ragged towel to cloak the "incident" he had gotten himself into.

And so once again he had ended up in his cupboard alone, cold and hungry from missing his daily scraps of food and a new trail of blood running down his face at the age of 10. Death was his only goal granted his Uncle would lose control eventually and leave him a corpse somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

At least he would be alone.

The next day at school Dudley and his best friend Piers Polkiess a boy resembling a rat had chased him after the final bell struck through a nearby park on Magnolia Crescent which was littered with empty carbage with a single swing set that had been vandalized by some older teens. It was fairly late the park completely abandoned the all too familiar despair returning to Harry as he stopped in his tracks deciding to just take his daily beating and eventually the much greater one from his Uncle from the make-believe story Dudley would spring to make them both so late home.

Piers cackled cracking his knuckles menacingly edging closer and closer while Dudley was a few feet away trying to catch his breath from all the huffing and puffing from his gluttonous stomach which had been bouncing with every step of chocked breaths.

"Nowhere to go now Potter" Piers sneered throwing a heavy punch at Harry connecting ith his only remaining eye sending the malnourished child to the ground damaging his good eye. "No parents, friends or ANYBODY that would-"

Something warm and gooey splattered on Harry's face instantly silencing Piers from his goading. Harry's remaining eye was blurry and worse than bats his tongue managing to reach the substance just under his lips the taste was foreign to him, but it had a unique copper-like taste like liquid metal. It was blood.

Dudleys screams were heard next a heavy set of stomping from, the mini walrus indicated he was attempting to escape from something until he too as silenced although there was a small series of gurgles of life, a slashing sound resonated around the area dribbles of something soaking the grass ended with a sound like scrapping metal-sheathed away. A knife!

In normal circumstances be it, child, teen or man you'd be fairly scared if a murderer was possibly about to kill you...but for Harry, it wasn't so bad hed rather be killed by a knife quickly and easy by some stranger instead of beaten to death by his Uncle which would probably be much more painful. So why was he still alive?

"I'm not going to hurt you child"

The voice resonated through Harry's ears. It was strong and firm though the accent wasn't British at all almost foreign yet familiar. American maybe? "Though most would be somewhat on edge right now".

Harrys rubbed his damaged eye was just able to make out a shadow of a figure stroding towards him pressed his knee on the ground showing the figure bent down to his eye level there was no breath felt though Harry could still hear it. It sounded like it was blocked by something like a mouth guard or a mask maybe. The American cupped Harrys face carefully by the cheeks tilting his face from side to side seemingly examing his features a small growl burst from the masked man at the abuse the child had been processed through especially at the left eye charred and untreated vulnerable to infection.

"The fat boy I've indicated is a relative to you correct." the American said. It was more of a statement than a question. "His body language and tone of familiarity was different from the rodent".

Grunting the man arose to his feet grabbing Harry's hand to pull the child to his feet he guided him over the slumped form of Dudley who was chocking on his saliva minutes away from death. The man stepped behind Harry while pushing something into the boy's hand. The Knife!

"He hurt you didn't he" the murderer purred into Harry's ear almost seductively. "They all did and nobody helped you. What are you going to do about that child."

Serve in Heaven...

Rule in Hell...

An obvious choice

Harry putting aside the fact that this man seemed to know about his hoe life despite the fact met or even remotely seen him before stared at the blurry figure that was his cousin the knife still clutched tightly starting to shake slightly from the blood-curdling rage emitting from the child as he dove knife first into Dudley's gullet the blade sinking in like hot butter Harry almost snorted at how easy it was. Harry retracted ignoring the life he had taken and struck again and again rings and arcs of blood splattered everywhere on the grass the boy started to giggle in delight at this new blood lust feeling to mad cackles of laughter.

The man just stared silently.

By the time that Harry slowed down due to the sheer exhaustion, the body of the youngest Dursley was unrecognizable mutilated beyond recognition while Harry was drenched in crimson staining his already meagre clothing. The man cackled darkly.

"I knew you had the killer instinct child." The man murmured with mirth sliding the knife from Harrys shaking hands as he was shaking from the fact he had taken another's life yet didn't feel anything. "What's your name child."

"I knew you had the killer instinct child". The man murmured with mirth sliding the knife from Harrys small shaking hands as she started to tremble from the act of stealing another's life yet didn't feel anything. " What's your name child."

"H-Harry Potter sir" the boy croaked uneasily heavy tiredness clouding his beaten eye his body kneeling to the ground until the man caught him hauling over his right shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Harry Potter eh….the name could use some work I believe," the man said as he began in his wake towards the main road where a large sleek black motorcycle was awaiting, the shine of the now arisen moon hanging over Surrey hiding away the two bullies corpses until the next morning. As the man clambered on top of the bike and roared the engine to life the motor purring into action, Harry who was positioned in front his frail form leaned on the mans chest managed to utter one more question into the night before it was engulfed by the roar of the engine a noise so very familiar to Harry almost a lifetime ago.

The mysterious man was silent ignoring the boy's pleas while he drove away at top speed away from the abysmal pit of Surrey the clouds only the star above the giggling spectators of a new fate.

000

Harry's eyes opened his body feeling strange like floating on a warm fluffy marshmallow until he started to realise that he was tucked in a bed of satin sheets a bandage wrapped around his head sloped just enough to covet his eye. Along with an overly large black shirt hugging his entire body, his bleeding was ceased even his eye had stopped being agony. However long he had been in bed had allowed his single eye to heal enough for him to see.

It appeared to be a fairly large room something like hotel accommodation for a high level paying customer. There was a tiny bedside cabinet with a glass of water from what he could guess the room was dark (not helping his poor sight) but still light enough to make out a figure sitting at the edge of the bed legs crossed over another face resting on his chin.

"I see that your finally awake," the mysterious figure said as he flicked a small lamp on his side illuminating a partition of the room with its glow revealing the American figure. He was a very well built man somewhere in his early thirties to late twenties with a hue of white silver hair done in a tiny ponytail at the back a look Harry instantly thought his Unclewould believe to be a modern "hoodlum". He was tall wearing what appeared to be an armoured suit of modern-day cevlar glittering like scales with steel plating around the wrists, arms, shins, neck and feet. His face was hardened more together looking than any iron and to Harrys much bigger surprise he too lacked an eye though the difference was he was covered by an eyepatch on his right-wound tightly around his head while Harry had lost his left.

"Are you feeling any better" enquired breaking the minute silence while rummaging around in his side pocket looking for something. "I gave you some strong Morphine to ease the pain high-level military treatment which should be good material to start with".

Harry lightly traced a finger over his eye noticing he felt generally nothing at this point, not even his own body due to the numbness that was sinking in swirling around his core. So what happened now? This man helped him from Dudley and Piers that much he could remember and had brought him to…wherever this place was and treated his injuries though he could tell it wasn't a hospital and he was still alive. Why?

After a few seconds, Harry replied in a chillingly calm voice. "Are you going to kill me?"

It was as though contemplating the weather

The figure stopped rummaging through his pocket and turned slowly to the child leaning forward in his chair his single cerulean blue eye locked on Harry's single emerald eye.

"Do you wish to die child". The man asked his tone neutral though there was the tiniest tinge of surprise laced in there. What could this child have gone through to be degraded to this amount of despair? "You can't seriously believe that to be the only solution!"

Harry shrugged his shoulders hopelessly playing with a loose piece of bandage around his wrist, face bowed into his lap avoiding the man's eye.

"Even if I lived what would I achieve in a world like this one? My parents are dead before I can't remember them-died in a drunken car crash, my only relatives treated me lower than dirt on their boots and evidently no future ambitions. So what is there really left."

The man stared at the boy again contemplating his reasoning until he came with a solution that eased the both of them.

"How about an offer"

Harry perked at that slightly interested. "What kind of offer?"

"It's simple really" the man spoke apparently finding what he was looking for hidden away in his huge hands. " You could die right here and now it's not the first time that I have killed children though for your own sake ill make it painless with an overdose of Morphine. I would bury your body or cremate the corpse its all your own choice. Or…"

The man trailed off and a second later tossed something Harrys way landing in his lap with a small thud. Harry took the object which was a sleek black eyepatch shimmering a little in the light showing its glossy texture. The side had a dark ruby metallic structure around the the rim the cord was made of leather with similar dark red studs sown over the sides.

_**(A/N: Laura Bodawigs eye patch from Infinite Stratos. Rough description)**_

Harry concealed his amazement at the eyepatch and proclaimed his question. "Or what".

"Or you become my apprentice and take your revenge to your filthy relatives and bring hell to their doorstep." The man remarked. "All my knowledge, skills, tactics and abilities would be passed down to you if you are capable for the challenge. You'd have a new identity, revoke your British citizenship and abandon your country to be my disciple.

Silence reigned in the room Harry was a little speechless at the offer this being the last thing he would find to tumble in his lap this afternoon. Finally, another question arose from his lips.

"Why me?"

"Why not you?"

Harry sighed thinking on all the times he was beaten to a near pulp by his Uncle and cousin, berated by his teachers, abandoned with the filthy cabbage fuelled Mrs Figg and snapped at by his Aunt Petunia. All included weakness and powerless scenarios. He was just-

"There is an old saying I like to use as a mantra in dire need." the man spoke interrupting Harry's train of thought. _"Fortis ac luxuriant infirmorum genuflectitur"._

"What does that mean," Harry asked nervously noticing the language was roughly in Latin from a few books around the Dursley home they never bothered to read them instead only using them for decoration to people they invited inside (after threatening him to be silent so he wasn't discovered while stuffed under the stairs) he would steal them at night reading until the morning and replace them before they would notice.

"The Strong Thrive and the Weak Kneel". The man clarified smugly fond of the mantra. "In this world young man, there are two sides the frail snivelling sheep and the savage wolves. The big question for your first step is which one would you like to be

After a few seconds of fake consideration, Harry placed the eyepatch over his left eye checking the strap wasn't too tight or loose configuring its placement to fit comfortable the soft fabric on his charred eye. Harry stretched a hand forward attempting a handshake, just because his relatives were cheap on manners didn't mean he had to be.

"When my filthy relatives didn't call me _freak _or _boy_ I only found out my name is Harry Potter through my school letters report card though I don't mind changing it. What's your sir?" Harry asked his tone more chipper at the prospect of change in life elevating his mindset.

The assassin smiled a grim smile at the child's vulgar use of language and the growing prospect of apathetic nature starting to sink in true traits of a killer, accepting Harry's tiny frail hand after leaning over the bed clamping it with his own much more stronger one. "It's a pleasure to finally meet my new prodigy young Harry. I've been known all over the world by many names child,murderer, child slaughterer but my most used is Deathstroke. I go these days by Slade but you shall address me as Father."

It was with that handshake and the choices made by an interfering old wizard (to which rhymes with Banbus Kumblefore) that brought ruin and destruction to Britain.

oOo

Through a series of multiple transports including the motorcycle where Harry giggled at the bumps and hard turns the whipping wind rushing through his hair as he clung tightly on Slades back to a fancy limo awaiting the two outside the hotel to a shipyard which then brought them to an abandoned flight area with a single aeroplane awaiting them a female roughly in her mid-thirties with short black hair dressed in a business suit waited patiently to approach her face was stretched into a practised smile when the assassin and child wizard made their way forward.

"Welcome back Mr Slade. I take it that your contract on the British Prime Minister was a success" the women enquired gently.

Slade for whatever reason ignored the question while unsheathing a brown envelope from the inside of his armour handing them over to the attendant who immediately tore the envelope open revealing photographs though Harry wasn't able to see what they were about he knew it was anything but pleasant if the grimace of the business lady's face was a margin to error. She nodded numbly.

"Your hit has been confirmed Mr Slade the transfer shall be in your account no less than 72 hours." the women commented tucking the envelope under her arm her gaze fell to Harry who scurried behind Slade's leg. "May I ask about the child."

"You may not" Slade stated dryly as he marched onto the plane without another word Harry trudged along behind him careful not to entangle his gaze with the women again who just hummed making her way just behind Harry. "I've completed your task for your client the boy, however, is something akin to an even bonus."

Slade murmured a goodbye before boarding the plane Harry close behind him eyes faced down to the ground to avoid the look from the women he could feel those gleaming orbs trailing his every move. Inside of the plane was a surprisingly well-furnished yet simple sitting place with a mini bar at the back and two seats on the side. Slade made a motion for him to sit down to which Harry decided to take one next to the window noticing a few men preparing the launch proceedings outside.

"What did that lady mean by _hit_," Harry asked though he had an inkling feeling he knew what it supposedly meant.

"I killed him," Slade said rather easily. "I am in my line of work a mercenary, it was simply my objective from my client."

"Whats a mercenary," asked Harry pushing aside the fact he was transgressing a conversation with a murderer though he couldn't argue he had been the one to finish off his own cousin and how that feeling still reeled in his mind the rush was still sprinting in his head. He knew hed heard the word from somewhere but he couldn't quite place it.

"A mercenary I suppose you could say is a jack of all trades in the...uncivilssed side of life. High-class work for those that have the skill and can survive the longest on the field of battle. Murder, protection and espionage are all things i will come to teach you including to greatly improve your body's physical mass over the years and a list of skills to help you." Slade summarized while stroking his goatee briskly eyes blankly staring out the windows as the plane began to rumble to life was beginning it's motor igniting the propellers eliciting life. "Before we get to that though we're gonna need to address our new line of operations which involves disintegrating the records of your existence to have ever been born and walked on British soil that was the task that women from before has taken upon. Harry Potter won't even exist."

"So I won't even exist" Harry spluttered out unable to hear his ears. He was free.

Slade not witnessing the sheer joy cracking on the child's face (though hiding away the most tiniest of smiles tucked in his brow) opened a file that was tucked away underneath his seat opening the context to the specific page until it rested on a sole photograph of two individuals one was a woman with dark red hair fairly beautiful with similar green eyes and the second a male with messy brown hair and round glasses. Slade passed the file over to harry who plastered the file to lay on his lap his eye scanning the files rolling from side to side as he quickly read through it noticing he two adults were very similar shocked when he saw the surname was Potter.

"Are these my-"

"Parents" Slade supplied solemnly. "Why yes, they are. I'm not certain as to the fable that your Aunt spewed on you but they didn't die in a car crash of any kind, the coronary report stated that they had died from a gas explosion in their home of a town called _Godrics Hollow _though they speculated that they had died even before then. It's unknown of the cause but it stopped both of their hearts without leaving any physical affliction. Quite peculiar.

Harry's eyes were glued to the file reading the names of his mother "Lily Evans" and his father "James Potter". harry asked a question while looking up the names of any existing family or close colleagues.

"If my files are being deleted as we speak then how do you have his." Harry required the name of somebody called Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew appearing on the list as personal friends from an unknown name of a school in Scotland.

"That's the last file of you on paper. Even though you are starting a new life one should never forget the beginnings of one's birth an even bigger crime not knowing how it started." Harry cocked his head his eye tilted in confusion

"What do you mean by that"

Slade smiled a wide smile as though hinting at so obvious. " One of the other reasons I chose you as my apprentice. Remember the incident that occurred on the playground."

Harry's eye froze at the memory. He remembered how a few days ago being chased around on the playground heart hammering in his chest as he struggled to get away from Dudley and his little gang to which point he somehow landed on the roof of his school thinking maybe he was so tiny and frail the winds picked him up mid-jump. He could still feel the gales turning over his ears.

"It's not very common though it has happened a few occasions" Slade started his reasoning carefully. "That my contacts come from those of the supernatural realm the payments remaining the same and sometimes better. I've seen magic used beforehand and though I can't use it I can identify with it. That was what you used."

Harry shook his head scoffing. "There is no such thing as magic. Even if there was mine must be useless because that was the only time it was triggered."

Slade only stared seemingly in the unaltered change of his findings.

"Is that why you asked me to join you? Harry asked uneasily. "Because of this strange power I have".

Slade chuckled darkly before exiting fro, his seat and striding towards the mini bar pouring two glasses one of water and the other a vintage Italian wine ported over bringing them back down on a retractable table. "_Magic_. And on the contrary child, there was much more reason behind that. It was the test I played upon you that determined you were worthy to become my successor. You had the carnal killer instinct to take another's life especially that of your kin though I doubt there was much resistance. How did you feel afterwards?"

Harry opened his mouth to say it was horrible but the words died before they left his lips. He thought back to the blurred images of his cousins corpse and imagined that by now his body was found, but as hard as he tried he couldn't bring himself to care about taking another's life nor did he get help in his life from the so-called "God" that never came as Aunt Petunia burned his fingers on the stove when he overcooked the food (due to the fact he was so small he had to stand on a stool to reach) or even today when it wasn't "God" that saved him but what others deemed a _sinner_.

The road to hells throne was lit.

It was two hours after Slade and Harrys last talk the assassin was silently skimming through a small black book turning the pages over it was a detailed list of names, locations and phone numbers muttering the occasional "no" or "not that imbecile" while Harry pulled himself closer in his chair enclosing into a ball while trying to get some more sleep. Slade managed to find what he was looking for when he found the name, Faust.

oOo

Once landed Slade nudged Harry awake motioning him to follow while he escorted him off the plane where another runway introduced the two. The sun rained down heavily as the two were escorted to another car just outside the compound where a man stood holding a door for the two his eyes were shielded by black sunglasses seemingly glaring holes at Slade while ignoring the child.

"Your late Wilson." The man grunted out with a strange growl emitted from his gullet his grip on the cars door tightened enough to leave dentures a faint red glow appearing just behind the shades unnerving Harry. "Lord Faust has better things to do then-"

"If I'm going to be insulted by a miserable little fly then at least let it be the strongest it the shit pile." Slade spat coldly through his face and tone still somehow remained neutral through a more phycological mask. "Your little _master _still owes me a favour from that little harlot witch that caused his operations so much trouble. He owes me a debt."

The man turned his gaze away from the two in irritation and slung himself behind the driver's seat rearing the car on while as soon as the wizard and mercenary were seated the car blasted away Harry immediately fell into his seat, Slade only looked disgruntled shifting his armour to be more comfortable.

"So where exactly are we now?" asked Harry looking outside only to notice that the imagery and environment through the window were just fast framing shapes. "Is this Lord Faust somebody that we're going to see?"

Slade shrugged. "Something like that. He's a magic user like yourself but even I admit he's much more adaptable than you. Were seeing him to make sure your in tp condition from what you have told me your magic should have kicked in to help you from the beatings you took I will not have a weak apprentice after all. As for the where were in America in a large populous called Jump City."

Harry blinked. "Never heard of it."

"That's not much of a surprise. For a city, it has a certain low amount of popularity. My only joy making a base here."

The car continued until it finally reached its destination at a rusty looking mansion on the top of a hill a huge gate barring there was tied by an enormous lock the house itself looked on the verge of collapse a few clumps of dry weed and yellowed grass littered the front and a particular scene of wet marsh fuelled his nostrils.

"Cozy place" Harry deadpanned.

"Don't be fooled apprentice" Slade chided revelling in the new information the boy could think openly (even a sense of humour) "Its an illusion to keep people out of his true lair."

Slade walked forward not slowing down his pace as he pressed right through the metal gate which broke down into fog for a few seconds until it rebuilds itself after giving the phase it was rusty iron once more. Harry bottling his courage proceeded forward quickly like his future mentor following him inside. The inside of the castle-like structure was much bigger than on the outside appears to be some kind of an overly large observatory filled to the brim with bookcases coiled around the place some books were floating in the air and switching themselves with others floating to the centre of the space much to Harry's hidden astonishment.

There in the centre of the room was a man appearing in his early fifties he was a rather elderly gnarled looking man dressed in a black and purple robe long enough it ensnared this leather boots with a funny looking armoured helmet on his head covering his grey hair. He was meditating in midair a book larger than his head was encarved with strange symbols turning from page to page.

Slade made a loud grunt to catch the sorcerors attention shattering the old man's concentration earning a piercing glare. He and Slade were not the best of friends.

"Ah, the barbarian stains my halls to what do I owe this little displeasure. I'm assuming your calling for that little favour that I still owe you hmm." Faust stated in a dry tone.

"You assume correctly," Slade said tersely ignoring the jab at his intellect while standing behind the younger wizard urging him forward a little changing the older ones from irritated to curious. "My newly found apprentice and the reason I'm cashing in that favour. He's a magic user like you Faust but I think there's something a little off."

Faust even more interested strode over to Harry bending down to one knee uneasily to crack of bones pointing out Faust's age to examine him closer. Faust muttered something under his breath which harry thought was a different language cast a hand over the boy which projected a purple, golden and green aura that looked mixed together disappearing after a few seconds. Faust made a disapproving humming noise under his breath.

"He's a magical alright" Faust deduced floating over to a random bookcase pulling a small time from the dusty racks which turned precisely to his desired page while a slab table erected from the ground a few stray books topple when it came in contact. "However his core is completely disfigured with several curses and tracking charms etched on not to mention that there's even a soul piece lodged inside the surface. A shame Slade he would have made a good experiment to dissect-"

Slade with the speed of a falling star pulled out a gun and taken a warning shot a few inches from the top of Faust's funny hat the bullet toppling a bookcase panel shattering it to pieces the books tumbling to the ground. "I'm begging you to finish that word, Faust. Is there a spell I wonder to wipe your brains pitiful remains from your fancy floor. I'm _curious_" Slade flared his grip of the gun tightening."

Sending Slade a silent look of pure loathing the elder wizard cast a hand behind him the bookcase repairing itself the books reforming as they once were. Faust dropped the book on the slab a bony and elongated nail started to trail over the scripture Faust's neon purple eyes were crunched in a dilemma.

"This will be tricky" Faust groaned his eyes switching from the book to Harry about to say something until the words died on his lips. "I can't untangle all of the magic curses and tracking charms from his body. Only the gods know how long they have been encoded on him for all this time especially on a soul. To help him there is only one option left available."

Slade's eye narrowed trailing off. "And that would be..."

"I have to annihilate his entire magical core. I must completely extinguish his magic and purge every form of the residue he won't be able to use it anymore."

Harry grumbled that he would lose his special abilities ha had fun enjoying the feel of his hair growing back after a terrible haircut or somehow been teleporting on the roof of his school without any sound logic. Hold on a sec...

"Umm e-excuse me Mr Faust" Harry began uncertainly raising his hand timidly as though in the middle of a classroom the senior mage surprised being it so long since somebody had ever deemed it polite enough to call him "sir" before unless it was one of his summoned creatures.

"Speak child" Faust stated rising the book over his head lazily about to let it out his hand to float back to the place it was taken from.

"What if insteaD of destroying my magic...you just instead converted it into something else," Harry asked slowly carefully formulating the words in his head.

Faust's eyes flickered at that the prospect of the idea never entering his mind crooked yellow teeth cracked into a cold grin. "Go on..." he trailed.

"Well I mean people created those machines called propellers right to generate and turn wind into another form of electrical energy right" Harry quizzed looking from Faust to Sklade the concept of the idea starting to form in both adults minds the assassin secretly enjoying the fact a child came with the better idea with how to handle the scenario than the self-proclaimed "most powerful sorcerer in the world". "You said that magic was like energy right, sure it's mystic but it is in the end just energy that you either have or just generate from scratch. Isn't there a way to convert that too."

Faust nodded slowly clicking his fingers summoning what looked like half a dozen books from all of a few levitating in front of him opening quickly to his desired page while the rest cluttered at his feet each _thud_ of a book on the floor mad his mad cackles of laughter magnified higher. " Yes...YES, I do see. Conversion of the magical energy into another necessity. By the gods the number of living applications to could have to covens and me could be astronomical.

Slade muttered something under his breath about delusional old men though it was loud enough for Harry to hear who just chuckled about it under his breath just happy to contribute to som

ething.

After a few more minutes of Fausts babbling on the various _applications, _Harry was seated upon the slab face directly gazing at the overly large atrium roof lost in wonder at the observatory's gleaming stars and shooting meteors. Despite it was supposed to be still daytime.

Faust had cast several runes and glyphs the slab which glowed brightly in neon purple resonating like a pulsing heartbeat. Faust cast a series of astral looking chains around Harry tightening around his torse, wrists and ankles.

"Just to ensure that you don't wither around too much during the ritual" Faust explained to Harry who had as nervous look his eye caught Slades who could only offer a stiff nod of acknowledgement. After the two confirmed for the procedure, Faust started to chant.

Purple arcs of lightning were brimming from the ground now started contorting around Harry some snapping ferociously as his sides thought for him the pain of Vernon's beatings compared in very little comparison. If this made him stronger to finish the job with the Dursleys then it was gonna be worth it.

A vapour like substance started leaking from Harry's body now bubbles of searing pain sprouted now making him grunt in agony fists crunched in frustration until eventually, they morphed into blood vengeful screaming Slade despite the chains and constructed bangles placed a firm grip o the boy's shoulder forcing a steady calm to emit from the mercenary.

Faust continued his canting becoming greater and greater the indigo like vapour exiting Harrys body faster ad faster a trickle of black ooze seeping from the lightning bolt scar bit by bit started to disappear.

After what felt like hours of teeth-gritting agony the ritual ceased the only remnants of the Horcrux sliced away by Faust's lightning blasts disintegrating into nothing. Harrys motionless started to see black spots in his vision until it consumed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Apprentice

A/N: Finally got my Mock Exams out the way and vow to study every night and day so I've decided to try my hand on chapters from each of the three chapters whenever I have the time. Been excited about continuing this story even more than Forces of Darkness and Lightning Empress just wanna point out too that this fanfic is a Harry Potter in Teen Titans Crossover (early 2000 cartoons not that Go shit) loved that show.

oOo

Chapter 2: In the Gales and Hail.

Soft murmurings rasped from Harry's body until the single emerald orb shot open sparkling with life slightly dark rings underneath, the eyepiece was still firmly slung around his head it was a little uncomfortable though he had felt much worse in his short life. Harry grasped the side of the bed slowly easing his tired body upwards. Rubbing the sleep out of his eye Harry noticed a bathroom connected to his left with a small light turned on though he didn't hear anybody inside.

Taking it step by step Harry swung his legs out from the covers the slight chill creeping up his skin while he shuffled to the door easing inside astonished a little at the changes in the hung mirror just above the tiny sink. They were only small yet in many ways, though Harry definitely thought the look was an improvement the ritual Faust produced must have worked well his skin was a lot more coloured in, blemishes disappeared, the swelling, bruises along with sunken cheekbones were filled out and healed not healthy just yet though it pushed back his malnutrition by a fair amount.

His inky black hair had changed too almost snickering at the mental mortified expression Petunia or Vernon would undoubtedly have from the number of times they had ordered him an appointment at the local barber's; his hair has now reached just between his shoulder blades, not so much of a mullet luckily the sides were also elongated curling around his cheeks just grazing his chest. A thought came to mind Harry hurled a lump of hair from his face while using the other to peel back his eye-patch - nope the mark was still there a useless burned-out eye was beyond even magics repair though luckily for him the skin had gained lightness rotten decayed flesh contorted like mushed up tendrils had just swallowed the organ whole. Oh well, Slade was half-blind and he had a heavy body count on his career he could learn to adapt.

Returning to the room Harry spotted at the foot of the bed a set of clean clothes consisting of a red shirt with black shorts and checkered sneakers. Harry cradled the clothing slowly, carefully feeling the soft cushy texture and promoted the throw the cloths on jumping on the bed to place the checkered black and white sneakers his single eye leaking tears. This was the first time somebody had given him something to truly be his and not five sizes too large for him. Satisfied with the look Harry passed through another door hidden on the other side he made his bed and exited.

Sounds of pipes, clockwork and cogs with random whistles of steam entered his senses as Harry wandered through a walkway exploring what he was seeing. It looked like some kind of factory or warehouse though he couldn't be certain maybe abandoned. However, it didn't explain the machinery still working. Harry leaned on a steel pole railway examining the rest closer.

"Slade must be using the pumps and machinery in this place for his own needs," Harry thought aloud watching in fascination. He once read a bizarre story in the newspaper about a man that generated his power to his home by stealing bits and pieces of wiring connecting to a central hub to assist his needs the people in charge not suspecting a thing. And with the type of man Slade is there isn't much room for controversy.

"Excuse me Master Harry" an edgy voice croaked behind him. Harry whirled around to a gang of what looked like five people that the odd displacement of limbs suggested they weren't human hunched over leering at him menacingly, They were all dressed like Slade's armour was such as the armoured boots and shin guards arm gauntlets with animalistic dangling like claws and bands on the upper arms with a Kevlar chain mail woven around the neck, silver belts with pouches a blaster strapped to each of their sides nestled comfortably to them the only thing different to them than to Slade was probably the masks; white eye sockets staring blankly at his own with a black mask with a small orange circle in the centre.

"Err yes may I help you" Harry answered awkwardly wondering if they could understand him.

"Master Slade is expecting you now you are awake. Please come with us" a soldier in the centre crackled out the voice gritty and maintained. Some kind of robot!

The robots led him to a stairway through a multiple set of corridors until finally, he reached a sort of room with nearly a million square camera footages playing; some with cars passing on the streets to the docks with new shipments of technology and back alleyways with what looked like a brawl with a small child being beaten up as he was assaulted by much older thugs. Harry snarled at that one. Slade stood silently, almost stone-like back turned to him as he witnessed the multiple scenes, though with only a single eye like Harry it was impossible to tell which one captured the attention of the assassin.

"Good to see you on your feet again, child." Slade said in a calm tone the voice resonating around them rattling from the cold iron bars and jiggling clockwork of gears and pistons his voice the only sound that towered above the rest. "Are you well-rested?."

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better now" Harry replied his fingers leaned upwards scratching the red and black eye patch scathingly. "Whatever that ritual has been amazing though I'm still lacking an eye."

Slade chuckled."Nothing to be ashamed of my child It is your trophy and tool of vindication."

Harry turned around noticing the self-centered sorcerer was nowhere to be seen. "Where is Faust?".

"Back into his little hovel, I would imagine" Slade mused switching all the camera footages of with a click of his finger while he sat upon a steel throne cracking the joints in his fingers. Motioning to an ascending seat just opposite to which Harry stepped forward and took a seat as Slade started his story about what happened.

After the ritual had been completed resulting in him falling unconscious Slade brought Harry to his main HQ in Jump City and had been laid to rest until he awoke. Slade had extracted his blood and processed it through his machines, while Faust had used magic to scan for any remaining magical properties which resulted in Slade's side to be clear of any infections and a rapid spurt of coming growth while Faust had found absolutely zero magical power. Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived was no just an ordinary human.

Or so it would have been if Slade hadn't continued to read through the blood sample report. Harry contained a particular gene in which had been subdued for most of his life been blocked by his magic power, though now that said power was gone this "Metagene" was free and was evolving his being until it manifested itself.

"What's a Metagene," Harry asked curiously the term hadn't appeared in any of his science classes.

Slade pushed a button on his throne armrest which switched on a screen showing a series of video clips; teenagers with amazing superpowers dominated Harry's face filled with awe. One man wearing red spandex like suit was running at supersonic speeds a trail of lightning zip zagging wherever he crossed, a woman with pale snow-like skin and sapphire blue hair was shooting icicles of ice smirking at her victims another video projected a woman with lime-like green skin and rose-red hair manipulating humongous like plants with foot-long teeth attempting to crush a man dressed as a bat.

"The Metagene young Harry is a special coding of DNA inside people usually found roughly in 12% through hereditary. Those that have developed powers from the gene are known to be dubbed as 'Metahumans' though through scientific experimentation Metahumans can be cultivated from the beginning granting the users' superhuman abilities. I am one of those certain humans with special perks." Slade said.

"Really" Harry asked rather shocked not noticing any special powers or unnatural causes. Was that why he wore a mask?

Slade shared with Harry the story of his main origin, such as illegally joining the army when he was only 16 years old and like Harry a means to an end to escape his wretched family with getting his hands on some fake papers he was incredibly skilled in the art of war so much that his talent caught the eyes of an instructor there called Captain Adeline Cain. In record time Slade had mastered every form of martial art and firearms training impressing her so much the two formed a relationship leading to marriage.

In months she had fallen pregnant with their first child while Slade continued with his work in the Army touring the world to places such as Korea, the Amazon and Iraq. It was a few years later that he was chosen for a military project that was originally designed for soldiers to resist enemy truth serums to which he underwent although the results were classified "on paper" as failed the end conclusion was different. It enhanced Slades body's physical aspects to superhuman level enhanced intelligence, speed, strength, a healing factor, decelerated ageing, toxic immunity, senses, agility, durability, endurance, reflexes and stamina were boosted beyond the limit.

Through the years after the military discharged him to contain the secret of the experiment he set forth in the life of a mercenary and through the years he earned the nickname of "The Terminator" or in other cases "Deathstroke".

Slade's posture despite hiding behind the mask became he started to become a little rigid and tight Harry could sense the changes the single eye breaking out the mask was remarkably cold and grazed like iron. Slade continued the story as to how when he returned home to visit his family they had been killed by an organised crime lord in a foreign country to which Slade had refused to complete a job for (though whatever reason for why he didn't tell Harry) the only remaining survivor of the assault had been Slades second remaining child and daughter Rose (who at the time was born to another woman for whom he had a sexual relationship with on a mission.)

Enraged by what had happened Slade had stormed the warehouse that they had been occupying and transferred into great detail how he had butchered the entire fleet of soldiers the images of his dead wife and deceased son Joseph while he brawled with the leader who had come prepared with a special blade with a metal called Carbonadium which sunk itself into his eye which had nullified the help of his Healing Factor usable at the time leading to his half optic appearance.

Taking his daughter away he made sure she would be prepared for what awaited her teaching her valid survival skills like martial arts, swordsmanship and warfare planning.

"I don't understand if you had Rose then why not make her your Apprentice if she's your daughter, then wouldn't it be easier than finding somebody else." Harry pointed out wondering if Slade was going to be a surrogate father then would that mean he would meet Rose? Could he have a surrogate sister too?

"While true Rose is in my blood and no doubt had her own set of talents she is to her own person and I will not allow my daughter to travel the road as I did I would have my doubts even if it was her choice. I wanted her to have a normal life instead of the carnage I inspire. I do this in the loving memory of her mother and my son." Slade said stiffly thinking back to a more simple time.

Harry's eye scrunched in sadness bowing his head low. "I'm sorry I had no right to-"

"Its fine apprentice you need not apologise for that" Slade stated his familiar cool demeanour returned edging forward patting Harry's shoulder. "You are my apprentice and while you could never take my former son's place you will be granted my talents and skills so why not my trust and secrets."

oOo

After some of Slade's robots had made discreet thefts to some local clothing stores Harry now had his own wardrobe with several coloured shirts, shorts, trousers and a large leather black jacket with a gray hood with two pairs of shoes; sneakers and black combat boots. Harry had begun his training with Slade the following week with basic introductions to physical workouts like push-ups, sit-ups and laps on a treadmill.

Whenever Harry wasn't in training Slade had schooled Harry into, such as how to read and write better the teachers at his old school were temperamental and unskilled but Slade handled it like a master so simple and straightforward especially now that he wasn't forced to hold back for his cousin. It helped that the ritual had increased his natural intelligence as well as other physical properties and with three square meals a day slowly the ex wizard's body started to finally fill out the visible ribs started to disappear and sallow cheeks removed.

Slade, after Harry was accustomed to his daily training after and before sleeping, was tested with various weaponry and firearms starting with a boa staff and Claymore sword the heavy bladed weapon had been a little too much at first for Harry but he soon found Slade to be no slacker and with the help of his side training and weight practice the sword became usable slaps of iron and steel resonating around the warehouse.

Firearms training had been standard Slade gifted Harry his own sidearm a functioning Beretta 92FS using drones to work as practice dummies and as Slade intensified the exercise harder by making the drones move Harry learned to memorise every inch of the gun including its maintenance and how to strip it apart and back from the screws and bolts. When more confident Harry was taught how to dual wield for twice the amount of damage practicing from the amount of recoil had on his still small body but soon found it easy.

With more of the hi-tech weaponry, Slade gifted him a katana and came into the practice of Bushido ('way of the warriors' as Slade translated) and a second that Harry found to be more adept with than others called Iaijutsu; a combative quick draw sword technique that focused on speed rather than strength. Knowing that Harry might tangle in his future mercenary life with Wizards again he called on the aid of Felix Faust who was more than happy to aid the young apprentice from the newly made findings of the physical enhancement ritual into branding his weaponry from the guns and sword with Celtic runes which would make it lethal to wizards, deflect spells when struck and other things like penetrating shields and wards the runes on the weaponry were synced to himself after Faust had connected them an anchor of sorts through a small tattoo written on his upper back designed as a sort of hollow sphere which glowed a dull blue completing the bond. The deal was complete in exchange for this favour Harry would allow Faust the pleasure of keeping the idea under his name as well as his silence to who the boy was and the information no to leak into Britain's ears. No arguments were met from either.

Knowing that his training would advance to active fieldwork Slade placed a few calls into getting Harry his own type of armour allowing the apprentice to choose his own makeup from the measurements to the fabric and colour. From the size, they both guessed that it would need to be light with the armour and focus more into speed, agility and stealth at least until the ritual aided Harry into growing.

Training progressed smoothly though Slade was only a little impressed, whatever he was feeling was sealed lip tight as he increased the exercises day and night pushing the boy to his limits and beyond. The two were currently attacking each other with boa staffs ducking and diving out the way while trying to find openings in the others form. Harry was losing badly a trickle of blood oozing from his head but the adrenaline and drumming banging in his head distracted him as Slade struck, again and again, anger relishing from his form calm demeanour dissolved. Day after day had passed and still, the boy showed no signs of his Metahaman powers kicking in!

"Why have I been wasting my time to train you." Slade sneered out hammering his boa staff down on Harry who only barely kept the blow from cracking his head like a watermelon though his own stuff which broke apart and was forced to try fighting with dual sticks. "Worthless and insignificant are you sure that your parents made the right call to sacrifice themselves for you."

Bubbling rage withered inside Harry already past the point of seeing red ears were burning and what felt like static and sheer cold tickled his fingers.

"SHUT UP YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THEM" Harry bellowed out his eye completely flooded emerald and blazing a few stray pebbles around Harry's feet started to swirl around a powerful energy engulfing the child.

"I guess your mother should have crossed her legs." Slade taunted menacingly his plan coming into fruition. "The worthless little who-"

_**"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP" **_Harry roared the last of his self-control evaporated a huge cluster of air sent forwards hurtling into Slade as he was thrown backwards into a set of rotating gears a few beams of steel in the rafters snapping from the ceiling in the impending crash landing on top like a dogpile clattering through the compound striking the world-famous mercenary in the chest, legs, and narrowly in the neck. A few more pairs of metal and the body were shrouded from sight.

"Slade" Harry shouted worried his anger under control he rushed forward, slapping a button on his way over the drones immediately falling inside as they calculated the problem a few hundred managing to remove the set of heavy gears from the greatest mercenary discarding it aside. Slade's armour had managed to break most of the damage through Harry could tell even with the Healing Factor it will take some time for him to recuperate. Harry helped the drones carry him to the medical bay Harry sent there a few times when the training sometimes got out of hand knew the way.

2 Weeks Later

Slade groaned himself awake, his armour had been discarded at the foot of his bed only dressed in a pair of shorts the duvet covering his body midway. Harry was sitting on the side of the bed through the murmuring of the older man made him wake up.

"This kinda reminds me of the time you found me" Harry said, attempting to ease the tension in the room. Slade grunted while easing himself to sit up taking a glass of water from the side and chugging the entire cup in one gulp.

"You hurled me across the room and into the gears," Slade stated not so much angry as Harry thought he would be but more just for recollection.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "After you insulted my mother."

Slade sighed. "I apologise for that, my apprentice, however all that I said was a lie you are not weak and your mother is definitely not a whore in any means. I purposely antagonised you in order to bring out your Metagene it was the only way most teens that have it can only gain access to their superpowers through traumatic sadness or incredible rage and I deduced that since you had most likely lived through the former you would be much more suited to the latter."

The explanation made a fair amount of sense if Slade had told Harry about his plan to bring the Metagene out beforehand, then it most likely wouldn't have worked having Harry's mind could process the insults were merely an illusion for a much grander scheme."

Harry frowned."I'm still not happy about it."

Slade ignoring his apprentice's unbalanced temperament pressed forward. "My mind appears to still be a little groggy from the topple of steel in my bones so perhaps you can reeducate your teacher on what your Metahuman ability is."

Harry nodded, bringing his hands up to Slade's eye level the palms of the child glowed with a leaf green aura a second later swirling of air formed in the palm of his hands transforming into a miniature cyclone. After Slade had started his recovery Harry had started his investigation on the strange power that had sent his mentor halfway through the warehouse and earning him his first victory in sparring experimenting with it until he had just enough control to call it on demand.

"Aerokinesis" Slade murmured the first time in weeks of rough and gruelling training was actually impressed. "The control and manipulation of air and factoring in how you could put me in the hospital a very powerful Elemental type. My we have work to do.

_3 Weeks Later_

After the final touches of Slades healing factor eased his legs back into place Harry and Slade started with practical techniques for Harry's Aerokinesis. Added to the daily training was a meditation for a layer of extra focus and to not let his emotions take control like last time soon the powers came naturally and almost fluid-like Harry started to form cyclones bigger and stronger every day a few books on Metahumans in Slade's library had helped Harry as he scoured through the pages reading up on techniques and theories scientists had about Metahuman abilities, the applications, power and most of all the precision, creativity and control.

Which is what brought Slade and Harry to one of their experiments with Slade staring at his apprentice shocked and baffled while Harry presented his mentor an electric baton.

"You want me to try to electrocute you." Slade deadpanned blandly.

"Yeah" Harry said confidently. "I have an experiment I wanna try."

Slade sighed. I'll bring you to the medical bay later"

Slade thrust the batons into Harry's gut the current of high voltage zapping through the child, however the electricity, though making physical contact didn't appear to be having much effect it was as though Harry didn't even feel it his whole body seemingly swallowed by green light.

Harry giggles. "Tickles."

Slade smirked his voice betraying his curiosity. "What did you do my apprentice?"

"It was in one of those science books I've been reading about as well as the science behind how metahumans function. I can control the air even to a massive degree such as the particles in the air and I guess you could say I make a kind of 'aura' around me that's what the green aura is; insulating the air so that when it comes in contact with any electricity the effects are negated. Simply enough, I'm electricity proof."

Silence reigned until a small dry chuckle turned into insidious laughter from the deadliest man in the world echoing from the walls while Harry just stared a small smile in place. Slade placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, pulling the boy into a one-armed hug.

"I got much more than I bargained for dear child"

Internally Harry erupted in euphoria at the surrogate father and returned the hug.

In success to Harrys, one-time experiment Slade offered his services to more of Harry's ideas to always offer caution not knowing just how off the scale the killer in training might be. The second experiment formed with Slade covering Harry's sole eye with a sash rendering him completely blind as he centred his spirit in the air and almost becoming one with it in his mind all the sounds around him the vibrations travelling through the air swirled through his senses even to the tiniest of movements from spiders eating its prey caught on webs. Slade had tried to land a kick in midair, but Harry rolled to the side latching onto his master's leg and swirled him to the side into submission. Tugging the sash from his eye Harry hoisted Slade back to his feet and from then on Slade had ordered Harry to fight with the sash for the rest of their training to expand the applications of this sixth sense exploiting any weakness if found.

The third experiment Harry didn't really need Slade except to maybe observe...or at least whatever he could. Bending the air around his 'aura' Harry became as invisible as the air and wind Slade thought he would be able to detect Harry but an eerie silence deafened the warehouse Slade stepped forward his eye swirling around to try to find his apprentice but when he turned a kick behind his right knee caught him by surprise a knife presented itself around his neck. Slade understood that he could control his ability over the wind to a high degree even at a young age not just from raw power but from the precision, control, temperature, density, direction and power output. The tests consisted being to oxidize the air around the metal to make it rot and crumble to dust, causing friction in the air to ionize and generate electricity and create density for fog for an easy getaway.

If this kept up Harry could prove to be one of the most powerful Meta Humans he had ever seen.

"Good form apprentice" Slade congratulated his student the floating knife lowered from his exposed neck while Harry shifted back to sight. "How did you stop yourself from being heard."

Harry shrugged. "Works like my senses with air. Since sound travels on the wind then all I have to do is make it stilled and it's completely disabled I focused it on my feet though making the knife invisible was a little tricky."

"I believe that we need to change our way of planning" Slade pondered. "We need some material for you.

A month with Harry still training, Slade brought him out of his collected calm to be introduced to the horrific sight before him. Roughly ten or so men were strapped to chairs gags over their mouths blindfolded and from the bruises roughly attacked before being brought here.

"While your power is impressive apprentice it is worthless until I know you are capable of the killer instinct," Slade said coldly.

"But I killed my cousin until there was nothing left." Harry argued.

Slade shook his head. "Yes, you did however that was in a fit of rage and raw emotion you need to be able to do that under any circumstances. Remember what I taught you apprentice emotions-"

"Are volatile and dangerous" Harry continued unleashing a sigh as his attention was brought to the abducted men. "Who are these people anyway?."

"Murderers, paedophiles, rapists, thieves and other pieces of scum in the world. While it is true, I myself am no saint Harry, on the contrary, I still have a soul drawing the line at my choice of those warranting death negating deals when it comes to women and children. They, however, do it only for entertainment."

Harry snarled, his rage creating billows of swarming wind the air quivered with cold making the abducted criminal's shiver.

One by one Harry took his time with each prisoner separately, making them state their names and crimes. The first who had been into child trafficking for sexual abuse on kids had helped Harry self teach himself how compressed air in a blast could tear through human flesh in a single attack, the explosion of blood was glorious.

Another was a little more feisty struggling against the bonds spewing saliva disgusted Harry concentrated blocking the profanities out of his mind as the air particles in the man's chest started to compress and expand violently the angry snarls dimmed down as blood pooled from his ears and mouth the air inside rupturing his internal organs into a mash which pooled around himself when the power near caught out of his control. Harry panted faintly until he gained his senses back grimacing his face in disgust wiping away the drips of brain matter from his cheek.

"Enough" Slade commanded his hand held on Harry's shoulder the blood lust starting to dissipate relishing his apprentice could activate and disable it on his own without having to step in. "I think that's enough for today's child why don't you get some rest I shall dispose of the rest.

Harry nodded bowing to his mentor before making his way back to his room the sounds of screaming and blood-curdling slaughter rang in his ears accompanied by his footsteps.

oOo

1 Year Later

"Apprentice" Slade's voice boomed out. He was clad in a full suit of black, white shirt and matching slacks with a burgundy red tie white hair bonded in a ponytail billowing in the winds knowing it was under the young Metahumans control an overly large onyx black briefcase sat at the mercenaries feet. "It's time"

A tremendous barrel of squall billowed around Slade a shadow of a figure shot from the sky whips of air currents helped glide the boy almost as though he had been walking in the sky propelling him to Slade's side presenting himself to his master with an honour bound bow and smile.

"Consider this an initiation for your future." Slade toned out passing to Harry an unsealed folder which Harry slowly opened the documents inside slowly raised his eyes a menacing smile curling. It was information on the Dursleys location as well as future plans on leaving for a new place as well as transactions of bribed information from the security placed inside to bypass any pesky alarms and interfering outside neighbours. It wasn't really surprising if they would their son who they loved probably more than their reputation anybody would want to get away.

"They paid quite the large sum of money to keep your existing out of the papers from what my intelligence picked up" Slade added nonchalantly he turned to the air manipulator. "You are aware of your mission apprentice"

Harry nodded. "I am"

Slade grunted in acknowledgement the large briefcase at his side was lifted from the ground and taken by Harry who peeked inside the grin turned feral.

"All of the calibrations for the fibre and hardware you asked for" Harry asked zipping the case back up.

"Indeed. Remember this will be your first real mission so take heed and while I invoke violence when necessary I don't want the neighbours to be caught in the frenzy. Stealth first, then you can enjoy your torture session later they have a basement located underneath that will provide to be enough soundproof. Oh, and you'll want to completely destroy the house when you are done I'll have a transportation unit to bring you back the next morning you should find shelter in the meantime and then back to training like usual. Understood."

"Yes" Harry said.

"Yes, _what_"

"Yes, sir" Harry barked.

"Good. Now raise the gales of carnage and hen we shall talk about that little request of yours."

Harry's eyes hardened slugging the case over his shoulders. "You are still keeping your word on that".

"Dear child, my word is my bond..."

oOo

Footsteps echoed bouncing around an abandoned alleyway leering around the edges of Privet Drive an eerie wind sang through the neighbourhood, winds slamming into them threatening to crush whoever came into the street view. Harry walked through the street satisfied with the lack of people even the moonlit walks of cats were deserted. Harry was dressed in his full black skin bodysuit lilith almost like a second skin, though he assumed he would need to modify the look in the future if his body structure toughened up, gears and mechanical deadlocks around the joints only allowing himself to take it off composed entirely of something Slade called Promethium which was incredibly durable and could regenerate its fabric back in seconds when in impact with something as strong as a grenade! Covered over the suit was a white trench coat with an inverted black hood armour plating of another marvellous design material called Nth metal stated to be stronger and lighter than titanium was strapped on the arms, shins and shoulder and for extra protection woven in the fabric of the texture. A brown utility belt was strapped around his waist hoisting his two guns, smoke pellets, a single grenade, lock picking kit and his katana sword strapped to his back adorned with black combat boots with ghost-white soles a dagger inside a sheath strapped around the right ankle.

One would probably think that for a person who was designed to be more versatile in speed than the strength factor he wouldn't carry so much well with a little Air Manipulation including another skill which could use the air particles as a sort of cushion causing his gear to be the same weight as a feather detailing the air with a green aura made him practically silent. The final touch was the eye-patch gifted to him by Slade and a red ribbon woven around his left arm. According to Slade it was one of his mothers adornments from the old house it miraculously survived, Harry kept it as a sole reminder of where he came from as well as leading to the graduate to his mentor.

Harry set off in a run negating the sound waves so no noise emitted from his boots acknowledging his powers were working (he slightly thought he needed a cool nickname for these techniques he kept coming up with) he flew on the Dursley's rooftop and jumped sliding down the chimney arms outstretched to the sides of the bricks while he descended down the once familiar living room meeting him upon landing. It had changed quite drastically since the last time he saw it; white tulips adorned side by side with a picture of a pudgy little Dudley smiling greedily at the cameraman (probably intended on eating him) the furniture had been decreased along with most of the pictures on the wall, an assortment of cardboard boxes was piled in the corner. From the looks of it, they were both packing up and preparing to move.

Fuckers would be bled dry before the morning glow. His birthday tomorrow could add to the ambience.

Harry leapt up the flight of stairs, not even needing to touch the stairway as he crept along the corridor landing, memories whirling in his head about the abuse he had suffered from these mongrels. Oh god, what should he do first, maybe take one of their eyes as a trophy... No, he didn't want to catch something. Air Manipulation had just so many applications when you learned how it all worked the power was very intoxicating.

"No" Harry thought to himself reaching the small calm in his head. "Down boy wait until you've captured them first.

Passing through their bedroom Harry stood upwards examine the sights before him. Vernon and Petunia were huddled together in bed, snoring so loudly he doubted he even needed his power to get in here. Taking two injections of a sleeping agent, he carefully injected the two in the neck of each the shocked expression of creeping terror were sent to their trance all they saw was the emerging disdain from their missing nephew.

oOo

Vernon and Petunia had only been awake for an hour and a half before they had been abducted in their own home by the soon to be 11 year old, grabbing them by the scruffs of their pyjamas dragging them down the basement and had managed to strap the two in chairs just side by side to each other without even sparing words proceeded to torture them both one at a time from ruptured ribs, electricity which came from nowhere dissolving tiny amounts of flesh, slashes and whips of air helped create gashes and open wounds to which the boy who they had tormented and taunted without parents had already prepared buckets of water added with salt to tossing on them the blood-curdling; screams for mercy were met by his look of sadistic pleasure his cheeks felt a little hot from all the endorphins kicking in adding in more generated lightning helping to course over the water almost dancing.

"WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU YA LITTLE SHI- RARARARARRARARARARA" Vernon roared out another barrel of salted water streamed into his wound with a heaping jolt of sparks coursing through him and his wife sizzles of smoky flesh fuelled the room spluttering and incoherent pleas were started to remain. True, he couldn't manipulate water, but it was always wise to use what you had on demand.

"You can't seriously believe that you didn't have this coming." Harry taunted twirled his dagger unsheathing it from below a controlled billow of air sliding it to his palm like a warped magnet beginning glowed a dull light in the basement overhead bulb illuminating its magic runes as he slowly stalked around the elder Dursleys like a wolf with two fat lambs a sneer appearing as fast as it would grace itself in the fluttering darkness occasionally slashing them with the knife relishing in the squeaks and agonised cry's but being careful not to kill them in a place too vital.

"Should have killed you little hell spawn." snarled Petunia viciously trying to free herself from the ropes her defiance rising. "Addicted to causing pain and misery to us normal people."

Harry shrugged without a care in the world in times of his growing murder he felt oddly calm and relaxed. "Yes, I've learned I have quite the overwhelming blood lust I even get a little giddy from the torture sessions like I'm a sadist or something and don't even get me started on the evolving case of raising can I've mutated. Guess its early puberty."

"Probably from that redheaded whore of your mother" Vernon gurgled one of the wind slashes had given some of the bones in his jaw to come loose. "Filthy harlot."

"'~Did you know Uncle~" Harry had sung out already used to these repetitive insults placed a hand on Vernon's balding head only a slither of blonde hair remaining. "That you can charge the molecules in the air even if they're in your brain they can vibrate until they join with each other becoming larger and larger until-"

Vernon started to shudder violently his infamous bull faced expression melting from pale to red and then finally...

_**SPLAT**_

Vernon's body lay limp fell forward whatever remained of his head decorated the basement Petunia caught a little blood in her eyes, her husband's insides burning her irises whatever scream held to her lips was either her brain processing what was happening or what Harry hoped was the futility of her situation. Or the horse faced failure of a woman was choking on her saliva and perhaps saving him the trouble.

"I'm leaving now Auntie" Harry stated rummaging through Vernon's corpse, his wallet along with a little cash and work contacts presented to him blandly just as boring as he always was with a guy with a picket fence. "You will die Petunia I shall let my parents in the afterlife decide your fate. I curse you to the end of your days...which won't last longer than maybe half an hour when I set this decrepit house ablaze the explosion of a nasty gas explosion may not kill you from all the way down here but I assure you that if the fire doesn't kill you then being buried alive will the emergency crew will just believe two parents were beaten by sheer grief at the loss of their son and chose to join him. Oh well Toodles."

Harry had nothing more to say, preferring to use his air for better things like whistling a catchy tune skipping up the flight of stairs back into the main living room from the set of stairs in the kitchen. Petunia could do nothing more than gaze at what remained of her husband; whimpers of quivering lips failed to reply or even form words. Harry pushed back the cupboard under the stairs which used to be his room which had once been his room gazing at everything inside fondly wondering if anything worthwhile but deciding against it this life was dead to him just like the final tormentor soon would be.

Turning on the stove and cookers full blast and making sure to seal every door he allowed a faint gust of air to direct from the kitchen to every nook and cranny in the house including the basement Petunias shrieking flared to life profanities about "freak" and "murderer" barked out. Harry made his way outside through the chimney causing an updraft gliding him to the top once more leaning on the side proceeding to wipe some faint traces of dirt from his person a squall burst from him eradicating any dirt. Satisfied with the emerging smell of gas touched his nostrils he unsheathed a grenade he had been saving for the right occasion and pulled the cord dropping the weapon down the hole bursting from the roof negating his anti sound shield taking his seat high in the sky cursing he didn't have any popcorn. Or a token for his troubles.

"Report" the droll tone of Slade through a small communication bud in Harry's left ear it was small the deadly calm voice was loud and clear, but silent enough for only the student to hear almost like telepathy. "Was your mission a success my apprentice."

_**BOOM**_

The house below exploded outwards incendiary blaze and smoke threatened to reach Harry's dangling feet, making him wrinkle his nose from the smoke and hint of burning flesh and brimstone was more satisfying than aged wine.

A dry chuckle emitted from Slate. "I shall take that as the answer. Any fancy torture techniques?"

"Indeed," Harry said blandly a single finger pressed on the bud to transfer his voice through the transmission casting one last look at the house of his hell before gathering enough gale in his 'aura' and propelling himself through the air surfing on the wind currents into the midnight sky ignoring the gathering dots of neighbours entranced by the flames a distinct shrill of his aunt was silenced by the molten steel burying her down lower and lower reducing everything else into cinders including the boxes and boxes of letters addressed to one HARRY J POTTER the blood wards set in place strained before crumbling down the neighbours that saw it merely assumed it was the obsidian fumes clotting the windows.

oOo

"Welcome back" Slade greeted Harry after the success of the mission he was transported back to the warehouse. Harry bowed to his master but was surprised when his mentor kneeled down enclosing the air manipulator in a strong duo armed hug almost fatherly.

"Are you OK?" Slade asked simply the tone threatening to break. "I know how much the first mission usually is, especially when it contains a familiar face."

Harry smiled grimly. "Not something I will lose sleep from. Thank you for allowing me the honour of that sir."

"Not a problem child." Slade waved it off nonchalantly. "However, there are more pressing matters to attend to."

"Oh"

"Why yes. It is your birthday, I believe and for that, I present to you as a tradition which follows unique gifts. The first will be the request you pended to me in the success to which I shall grant - a different address of name." Slade said. "You should have two in mind the first being a code name to be preferable for a future line of work in mercenary and hired hits and the second for civilian life personal and an outlet if you would."

Harry had thought about it a name for a while although a little shocked his mentor had bothered to bring the celebration up it was quite pleasant maybe even positive experience. "Well, I was thinking of the name Hadrian as a first name and if you allowed it a little different from Harry and way cooler, Wilson, as a second."

Slade nodded his acceptance willing to take the child in for his proven hard work as a surrogate son unknown to the two the name "Harry Potter" was wiped away from all outward letters trying to find the saviour of the wizarding world his records burning away the role for his acceptance disappeared. "And what of your name for a code name to the mercenary life."

"Rudra"

Slade quirked an eyebrow. "Quite catchy. The deity of the wind and storm clouds if I remember correctly and a keen personification of terror."

The newly formed Hadrian Wilson grinned. "According to legends".

"Quite."

Curious to the second gift Hadrian pushed forward. "You said two gifts am I correct. The gift for the name I take is my reward for the success of the mission, what is the second."

Slade stepped aside, allowing the appearance of a young girl standing by the warehouse's shutter doors to be seen she strode forward the lush flowing silver locks already told Hadrian who this girl was. She was a little shorter than Hadrian but he assumed that she would grow in time especially with the amount of small bumping muscles on her exposed arms and legs showed. She was dressed in a plain floral dress reaching the hem of her knees, skin sun-kissed and tanned meaning she must have previously been staying somewhere with a high amount of sun from what he could guess. Her face was small yet well detailed eyes like her father were grazed and hard knowing more than others her age and anything like Slade beyond her years.

Rose Wilson extended a dainty hand towards her new surrogate brother a faint smile threatening to peel itself on her face.

"Rose Wilson. It is a pleasure to finally meet the chosen apprentice of my dad." Rose said her tone a little strained.

Harry met her hand halfway grasping it gently being careful the hand was very acute almost glass-like. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Rose. My name is Hadrian Wilson. I always wanted a sibling.

Slade remained silent as always observing his two children whatever machinations flowed through his mind were left unsaid and sealed.

oOo

A/N: Got a lot more done recently than I thought I would although like most others in the world I'm also trapped inside of my own house with nothing but a few experiments and studying for exams to do. The origin of Rose and Slade may be a little different or alternated I read through the comic books and summery, but I wanted it so that Rose and Slade generally got along with each other and the daughter wasn't trying to flay him like a fish.

I've read some of your reviews from the last chapters posted and I want you all to know ive been looking for a different grammar and plagiarism checker recently besides just using Grammerly. If any of you know one that is good to use I would appreciate it if you could message me or tell me in a Review. I'm beginning to use something called Ginger as well as using Grammerly now which is what I have used for this chapter.

A shout out of encouragement and acknowledgement to those trapped in their own homes in the crisis of the Corona Virus all my support and best wishes into surviving this time of year.

In the next chapter, it will be on the relationship building with the now made Rai and Rose Wilson perhaps including a few years of time skipping to the point they fight with the Teen Titans like I said before, it is the old 2005 cartoon so I'm watching over the old episodes and configuring them to get Rai and maybe Rose to fight them any ideas as well are always welcome.

ATTENTION. I KNOW THAT HIS NAME FROM WHAT YOU LAST REAS USED TO BE RAI BUT IVE DECIDED TO CHANGE THAT TO HADRIAN SIMPLY BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS WHACK AFTER A WHILE. ALSO THANK YOU TO THE REVIEWER THAT POINTED IT OUT...YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.

Hadrian Harem List:

Terra Markov

Jinx

Black Fire.

Anybody wondering he will have interactions with the wizarding world, but only helping them after...which you will find when you get to it. My love and support to everybody. Stay safe and inside.


	3. Chapter 3

Apprentice Chapter 3

A/N Holy fuck I thought I would never get past the latest chapter for Lightning Empress.

Normally I would do Forces of Darkness, Apprentice and then Lightning Empress but I've decided to switch it up a little this time just for kicks. I've rewatched episodes of the old Teen Titans like Terra, Divide and Conquer, Final Exam and Apprentice Part 1 and 2 and Sisters.

Wanted to try to integrate this with Hadrian Wilson may be working with the Hive 5 for some experience (mostly to get closer to Jinx as she will be one of the harem members) in any case this chapter will have Slade documenting every available power that Hadrian can use some might be foreign usually comes with an intense amount of control. When I looked online what Air Manipulation could do I thought Aang from Avatar was seriously holding back if he pushed himself harder.

Getting a little closer with Rose as well as she did have a precognition ability however this said it went away still need to find out why and decide if I should keep this as permanent power. Oh, and in the process, I might be way late with making the new chapters for the rest. Recently I've read through an interesting Korean comic that has caught my attention to the point I will be willing to make a crossover with Harry Potter into it.

THE harem list will go as followed please don't hate me if you disagree this will not be the first DC fanfic I will do:

Hermione Granger

Black Fire

Jinx

Terra

OC - Alice (come up with the second name) HAS POWERFUL FIRE MANIPULATION AN ELEMENTAL ON PAR WITH TERRA AND RUDRA. She is a dark-skinned African girl. THE GIRL FROM OVERWATCH THE INDIAN GIRL THAT KEEPS GETTING SHIPPED WITH MERCY SHE CAN BE A PERFECT PHYSICAL FOR THE DESCRIPTION. Thoguh im think of maign heer the same age or perhaps a little older.

Also since I'm going to pair him up with a Tamarianin which are incredibly strong individuals. Try having sex with Starfire and the pelvis would probably crush you in half, I was thinking that if he did meet her then it might be possible to splice Human DNA with that of a Tamaranian. Got the Idea from Jurrasic Park World and Batman Beyond.

Chapter 3: When Titans Fell

oOo

Rose ducked once more under another jab at Hadrian's boa staff the resilient rapid-fire of the steel pole only missing her face and skull be a few inches she wasn't sure if he was purposely missing her or if he might have been holding back but the speed and brute force of the actions never lied. Rose backed away before leaping upwards using a steel beam up ahead to spring herself forward hammering down her two dual swords a gift from her father after she had proven she was capable to wield them and made the small pattern of horizontal to vertical slashes forcing her brother in everything but blood to go onto the defensive.

In terms of who had the advantage, it would be Rose. In training sessions monitored by her father had restricted Hadrian from using his powers on her only to rely on his body's natural physical traits like to modified strength while she could go all out with hers.

Rose possessed mostly the same powers that her father had due to the Metahuman abilities passed down through the bloodline when she was conceived enough to keep her on her toes and handle punks or near average amateurs that would mean her harm.

Hadrian grunted a little from a lucky strike that grazed his left arm the trickle of exposed blood danced and weaved with his actions while he decided to play a new tactic. When Rose raised her sword to strike him again her waited until he knew the momentum was carried through and used Air Manipulation to propel himself around her lack the of air resistance to his movements made him incredibly fast to speed behind her a kick to her back of her knees rendered to the ground the tip of the opponent's staff leaned on the side of her neck.

She lost.

Hadrian released the staff retracting it before hooking it to his belt. "I think I win."

Roses eyes narrowed. "You cheated."

"No, I adapted." Hadrian countered. "Slade's exact words were do not use your powers on _you _he didn't say anything about letting them boost my abilities."

Rose held the frown for a full minute before bursting into giggles. Hadrian smiled back helping his sister up the two chatted about mindless things two children do while heading to the makeshift cafeteria the air manipulator never realizing that owls and magic were trying to find him failing miserably each time.

oOo

"YOU FOOL" Minerva Mcgonagall bellowed out viciously not caring that she was insulting the most "greatest wizard of Britain" whose head was cradled in his hands not caring that she was ignoring her fellow staff members not caring that she didn't even acknowledge the presence of Cornelius Fudge the _leader _of the nation and Minister of Magic. The welcoming Feast had just ended roughly three hours ago all of the students had been sorted into their houses, food and drinks had been served and new tales were about to begin. Except for the story of the boy they had all been anxious to see. Harry Potter.

Months ago, Dumbledore been curious as to why the last Potters invitation to Hogwarts had not been replied to or even remotely opened thinking that the owls were causing some form of an error he had sent Hagrid in his stead to Privet Drive to find out what all of the fuss was about and why the Boy Who Lived was isnt responding. Needless to say, it was not what he was expecting. The entire house had been destroyed the windows had appeared to be ripped from the hinges due to an explosion everything that could be seen inside was coated in soot and ash pictures of the family were beyond repair. Specialists detected that there might be some people inside however they were beyond their reach in the basement which was too structurally weak to follow inside and the estimated guess stated that they were dead anyway.

"It makes no sense" a local fireman commentated Mcgonagall who was requested to come here by Hagrid and accompanied by Fillius Flitwick the Charms professor overhead over the slowly dispersing crowd. "There is no way that the folks inside would have done it themselves not from where the bodies were the ignition of the gas must have happened from another person the murderer. But that wouldn't explain as to how he was able to escape from the house with all of the locks in place and the flow of gas making it to the basement so quickly.

"Do you think its one of those Metahumans that America has?" asked a policeman next to him. "They can do all sorts of freaky things right?"

"True but all of the witnesses reported that they didn't hear anything and saw nobody approaching the house, the gas as well was ignited from the explosion of a hand grenade which boosts the evidence that it was done by a normie. No fingerprints, no traces left behind and no signs of forced entry either it was like the sick bastard knew the place inside and out. Besides what would a Metahuman in America have with two Brits."

Mcgonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid had ducked into an alleyway confirming that nobody saw them (and was able to hear the whimpering cries of Hagrid blubbering tears) Mcgonagall wanting to snap at his lack of emotional control though might be hypocritical since tears were straining to fall from hers while Flitwick was remaining silent in deep thought. The trio Apparated back on the outskirts of Hogwarts grounds marching to Albus office where they had called an emergency meeting as well as Dumbledore assigning a summons to the Minister as well as a personal favour.

All had mixed thoughts about this Dumbledore had checked his objects which weren't even giving a tiny ping as to what happened to Harry the readings on his magic and health appeared to be dead and the location charms he had imprinted were torn away. Either the Chosen one was dead or a very powerful sorcerer had blocked his findings. But there was another bigger issue that came to the table.

What in the name of Merlin happened to the lads magic?

"What do you mean you didn't sense anything Minerva?" Dumbledore prodded his questions further placing her anger at the side. "You or Fillius must have felt _something _while at the estate the blood wards I placed there shouldn't be weak enough to disappear overnight they would have at least continued for a good few months. Magic cant dissipate that quickly!"

Minerva scowled her Scottish fury rising however Fillius stepped forward placing a calming arm on Mervas side adding in his side of the story.

"Dumbledore we have not insulted your intelligence so please do not belittle our abilities." Filius rebuked calmly his tone might have been average however his eyes were anything else blazing and bubbling. "I am a Charms Master as well as Duelling Champion I have seen all forms of Magic in my time including a useful ability to decipher any magic and detect its caster and I assure you that neither myself Minerva or Hagrid as you sadly forgot to take into account sensed any form of magic, whoever this was performed them was through Muggle means. No magic was found and certainly no signature."

Snape who was leaning on the wall farthest away from the group scoffed. "Why on earth would Muggles kidnap the incompetent brat."

"We don't know anything about the child" Sprout added casting a glare at the potions masters venom at a boy he hadn't even met. "Our esteemed Headmaster thought that it was worthy to keep us all in the dark about the boy's childhood."

Dumbledore sighed. "I have told you all Pomona it was-"

"If you dare say for the Greater Good once more." Mconnagal threatened out brandishing a bony finger in warning. "What has your _Greater Good _ever done for the society besides place guilty Death Eaters that stole murdered our loved ones and raped children back onto the streets simply because you find them redeemable?, how many times have we lost Aurors because you convinced our minister that Stunners and Tickle Charms could win wars? And now we have no idea where Harry Potter is whether he is safe or dead in a ditch.

"Speaking about that" Fudge managed to squeak out eyes carefully not to connect with the cat Animagus. "I went inside of the Department of Mysteries like you asked Albus and had word with some of the Unspeakables to find his records in hope of finding his whereabouts. They have tabs on every underaged Wizard and Witch from tracking their individual magic signature to a vial of their blood in case they need any special medication."

"So where is he" Dumbledore pressed.

"NOWHERE" Fudge exploded tubby arms flailing in the air signalling his frustration. "I have scoured personally through every single file on Potters whereabouts but nothing his Trace has been revoked and other spells I ordered the top trackers to find have come back as either dead or nonexistent. Either the boy is deceased or-"

"His magic is gone" a gruffled voice said from the door. The group of eyes locked onto the form leaning on the doorframe as Mad-Eye Moody his gnarled eye darting from each individual almost like a distorted form of salutations. When both eyes landed on Dumbledore they hardened.

"That's impossible" Snape sneered standing up from his slouching. "Even if he brat lost his magic and became a Squib we could still track the residual magic he holds even Squibs have a tiny amount."

Mad-Eye barked out a sinister laugh causing Fudge to shiver a little from the disturbing sound. "Britain has become so stale that it doesn't even care about how to progress magic further but that doesn't mean that other countries are so ignorant to the new ways of things. Hell, even Japan has introduced magic to the Muggles over there combining its efforts so long as its word hasn't spread to the other countries and are adapting magic to work with technology a feat our "great minds in Ravenclaw" haven't even come close to discovery."

Flitwick sniffed at that comment.

Albus sighed. "Then what would you propose we do old friend.

Alastor stared. "Nothing"

Albus blinked. "_Nothing_"

"If the boy has lost his magic then I suspect one of the two following scenarios has come into effect. The first being that young Potter came into contact with a powerful wizard overseas that voluntarily took away the child's magic and thus we have lost all possible ways to track him no better than we can find a dead Muggle in that case he might have adopted a new name to shield himself from us."

"And the second" Flitwick asked almost scared for the answer.

"The second." Alastor sighed taking a heavy from his hip flask before continuing. "This powerful wizard overseas forcefully took away Potters magic without permission a surge of accidental magic from the child resulted in an overload of power causing the boys death. Either he's dead or he simply doesn't _want _to be found"

Silence.

"Either way he is out of Britain therefore out of our grasp of control. So nothing it is through our incapability and inability."

"Hold on now" Fudge slowly pieced together the two explanation sin his mind if you looked closer you could almost see the cogs turning and grinding in protest. "You said a wizard from _overseas _why on earth wouldn't a wizard in Britain be able to take the boy away."

Alastor rolled his eyes. "Oh please, Fudge have you seen the power levels of the wizards in this pisshole of a country. We have over three-quarters of the whole Magical Law Enforcement unable to even perform the Patronus Charm and in a rough decade from now I doubt they could even perform strong Shielf Charm. All the inbreeding and slacking traditions have weakened the countries gene pool not to mention unless it's written in a textbook then nobody would understand how to cast such a spell."

"That's not even factoring in Dumbledore had those disgusting blood wards around the boy" Minerva stated bitterly.

"The lad is alive I know he is." Flitwick announced suddenly.

"How would you know that Fillius. We aren't your little Ravenclaws that can be plodded along with false information." Snape growled.

Flitwick glared.

"The blood wards would rely on Harry's point of view if he cared about his families well being and worry. If Harry had been in trouble or concerned for his Aunt and Uncles well being then they would have activated and protected Harry until the Headmaster would have been notified. They never activated once which means that Harry left Privet Drive of his own choice with consent."

"His bank accounts haven't been touched either the only good news is that if Potter was dead then the Goblins would seal the vaults away forever as he is the last of his line" Flitwick spoke up. "While I decided on the path of the wizards I will never forget the traditions of my clan. If his bank accounts are still open despite being private to only himself this is proof that Heir Potter is alive."

"But it does indicate he left the protections voluntarily" Pomonena pointed out

"W-was it so terrible" Hagrid mumbled out the half-giant had been trying to blend into the office's corner in silence his mighty size however beating him in his stealth skills. "To actually run away from home and then...and then..."

Hagrid began mumbling nonsense to himself Flitwick waddled over patting his friend on the shins soothingly.

Dumbledore flushed out all of the noise his mind working into overdrive about the current affairs. Where had the Potter heir gone? Who was this man/women who took him away? For what purpose? What happened to his magical core?

oOo

_Four Years Later_

Slade tapped away into his personal computer the various video files that contained Hadrian sparring alone, with Rose, and training his aerokinetic abilities played and repeated themselves over in a loop. Slade was making assessments to what his apprentice was capable of the evolution of his powers applications and how strong they were coming along.

A male robotic voice resonated through the clanking machinery.

"List of power applications for the apprentice, Rudra:

_**Strengths**_

_**Aerokinetic Constructs - Rudra has adapted the ability to create air like constructs his only limitation is his imagination. Apprentice Rudra had produced constructs such as blades, tendrils, whips, hands and other various appendages. Either the air is in the available atmosphere limited generation has made constructs smaller.**_

_**Telekinesis - controlling the zephyr around objects**_

_**Flight **_

_**Repulsion - projectiles by air vectors**_

_**Concussion Blasts**_

_**Enhanced Strength - Using air pressure to lift heavy objects and land harder strikes. Slightly similar to tactile telekinesis.**_

_**Weather Condition Immunity - Subject is not bothered by weather conditions. The temperature in wind can be heated or cold to provide a counter to sunny says or even harsh rainstorms.**_

_**Tornado/Cyclone Generation - Spinning on the spot would gather the necessary force to create a mobile controlled tornado barrier. **_

_**Electrical Immunity - Using the air to insulate electricity**_

_**Enhanced Senses - Smell from the invisible gases in the air, touch and heightened hearing.**_

_**Enhanced Speed - by reducing air resistance and using pressurized air for propulsion.**_

_**Pressure Manipulation - Controlling Air molecules to expand or to condense.**_

_**Vibration Emission - releasing bursts of compressed air molecules into a single focal point, capable of causing earthquakes.**_

_**Camouflage - bending the air molecules around the body will become translucent.**_

_**Deoxygenation - removing the oxygen in the atmosphere. **_

_**Electricity Generation - Using/compressing current friction. While not as powerful as other electrical Metahumans this was powerful enough to overcharge testing generators and be on par with a strike similar to lightning. **_

_**Super Breath - Enhanced lung capacity capable of a maximum of 5 hours underwater and a single blast of wind from the mouth. Capable of obliterating wooden target dummies. **_

_**Internal Rupturing - having vibration emission crush organs.**_

_**Sound Nullification/Increase- increasing vibration in the airwaves or keeping the air still to disable the sound flow. **_

_**Sonic Scream - Increasing his own soundwaves to the maximum as well as his enhanced lung capacity can enable a resonating scream. **_

_**Small Healing Factor - With the manipulation to order through the gases in the air, Hadrian can absorb the oxygen to hasten his recovery time. Records have gone from small cuts and scab wounds to head trauma. Cannot regrow organs or limbs. **_

_**Plazma Generation - Unknown. Still in development.**_

_**Weaknesses:**_

_**Overcharge of Electricity - If the subject takes the blunt force of too much electricity the wind barrier might not survive and be exposed to physical pain**_

_**Spacial Atmosphere - If Rudra is in an environment similar to space he will be unable to use powers from no air existing in the atmosphere and cannot generate wind on command. Possibility to use the air inside of the lungs requires more testing.**_

Slade hummed thoughtfully. "Interesting. I believe it is time that my apprentice takes on the first assignment."

Slade closes all of the video and the few photos of Hadrian's armour and coat with a few possible upgrades to bring up camera screenshots of five teenagers fighting against a colossal looking rock man his bulky rock fist narrowly missing a green-skinned boy who morphed into a boa constrictor before morphing into a Yeti to make up for the physical lack.

Slade mused on this finding the camera footage weakly catching his attention while he made his message to the "help" he had been entertaining the thought over.

_H.A.E.Y.P_

_oOo_

_"Hadrian report to the monitor room"_ Slade commanded through the radio transmission in Hadrian's ear abruptly ending his meditation in the sky. Hadrian came here very frequently in the early mornings and night to clear his head the weightless atmosphere relaxed his bones before practice. A healthy body should go with a healthy mind being trained by and to be a mercenary didn't give him an excuse to slack off his education earning himself a near college degree content with expressing his hidden intelectual prowess. Internally he cherished Metahuman genes in the physical aspect for a fifteen-year-old he almost looked like he was in his late teens. Relishing in the last of the cheery glow of the dimming sunset he departed.

Hadrian bolted down towards the earth like a rocket the air never disrupting his vision when he finally saw the warehouse coming into sight he conjured a small cyclone to catch his fall sticking the landing entering the compounds digits he stepped inside. Hadrian's senses had been heightened through the feel of the wind no heat signatures laced in the breeze or heartbeats were detected before he was satisfied nobody saw him.

Slade and an elderly woman with decaying grey hair woven into a tight bun dressed in a business-like suit an insignia was sewn onto her right arm which looked like a sided hexagon with a royal "H" the initials "H.A.E.Y.P" displayed on it. Footage of three teenagers against robots was presented to Slade who watched the demonstration silently. Hadrian crossed over to his mentor nodding to which he replied in welcome as the two peered the video.

_**"The Hive Acadamay For Extraordinary People is proud to produce this year's top graduates" **_

The screen opened up to the logo of H.A.E.Y.P with an escalated honey yellow escalator inside an enormous hallway. On top of the pedestal stood three figures each dressed uniquely Hadrian assumed it might be dependent on their talents.

_**"Gizmo. The boy genius whos intellect can conquer any problem with an inventive solution."**_

The first figure and definitely the shortest of the three was a bald shortie dressed in a dark green jumpsuit connected to various metallic wiring a pair of matching goggles perched on his cueball sized head the collar size almost shielding his face. A square looking appliance was attached to the middle of his chest with a silver backpack.

Leaping from the pedestal Gizmo clicked the middle button on his chest where a set of metallic bat-like wings sprouted out blasting him from the ground. Wall armaments propped out from their cover and took fire at the flying child who effortlessly twisted and turned out of harm's way countering the attack with a rocket launcher attachment one by one demolishing the guns into rubble.

_**"Jinx. The enchanting sorceress whos hex's mean bad luck for her enemies."**_

Jinx was a moderately attractive girl with light grey skin with a little pink blush underneath her eyes and heavy mascara the pupils matched her coral hair, sharp and catlike the facial features were oval-like. Her hair is shaped like a horseshoe, sticking out just a little bit at the tips with metallic black bands near the edge. Her outfit is a black long-sleeved dress with violet centred bands. The bottom of her dress is cut jagged about halfway down her thigh. She also has violet and black striped leggings under her dress. Her shoes are black platform boots with violet soles. She wore a black choker around her tiny neck.

Performing flips backwards she elegantly dodged and weaved through gunfire which were boulderlike sluggish and just as slow their movements were cumbersome they were struck by strange whips and slashes of pink curved energy unleashing debris onto them crushing them like soda cans.

_**"And Mammoth the genetically enhanced giant whose unstoppable strength speaks for itself"**_

Mammouth was a goliath sized "teenager" that anybody could have mistaken for a fully grown man. He easily outclassed Hadrian in brute force and physical power equipped in a sleeveless unitard with a yellow pattern going across his figure with filled-in circles. He wore wristbands with a similar pattern, heavy-looking boots. His face was chiselled ginger with shaggy long hair unkempt with a goatee and mean little black eyes.

Mammouth hammered down his elbow on a sentry bot completely bending the turrets without even trying before gripping the end with both hands swinging the bot out of the ground before letting go the hunk of busted machinery slammed into the hallway wall exploding on impact.

_**"And for the right price, this ideal team can be yours."**_

"Well, Mr Slade" the elderly lady enquired the video snapping out of power the peered at the two inquisitively.

"Impressive." Slade intoned. "Truly. However your students will need so much more than robots and obstacle courses if they hope to impress me, I need agents that can work together, obey my every command and most of all those that can operate in the _real _world. I shall purchase this team and provide them with a single objective. Destroy the Teen Titans."

The elderly women nodded. "Very well...Jinx, Gizmo and Mammouth front and centre."

The three teenagers appeared almost silk-like from the dark corners of the warehouse each nodding respectfully to Slade it wasn't lost on Hadrian that he had been ignored but for the time being he had let it slide. Powerful abilities didn't represent might, if he wanted to make a name for himself he still required reputation and a first mission that he was anticipating would help provide the foundation. Hadrian suspected the three thought the same.

"Hadrian step forward" Slade softly asked. Hadrian at once stepped into the same light bowing politely to the four.

"Since I have already sent the transaction to your little academy I have only one rule that will be followed in your objective" Slade spoke.

"And what is that?"

"My apprentice will be the commander of this operation. The three of you will follow his words like the commandments of God, he has clocked in endless hours of field and training time. Any slip-ups, any form of childish banter on the mission will be reported to me to which I leave the academy to assign a punishment. Are we clear?"

The three teens nodded. "Yes sir"

"Excellent."

oOo

"Are you not cold up here?"

Hadrian didn't even turn his head when the only female of the group joined him on the roof of a Wayne Enterprises building the crisp blasts of air ruffled his brown overcoat the large hood flapped slightly in the breeze. Hadrian gave a sideways glance to Jinx eyeing here expressions which like his own were fairly void he noticed she was staring at his eyepatch but didn't press any more questions.

He came up to these roofs quite frequently the feel of overbearing heights always exhilarated him a valid proof he was free he had a mentor and master as well as a sister and with the Teen Titans he now had a legit dream small and most would call him a lunatic for but a dream nonetheless. Rose had departed from them a few weeks ago for a special assignment in the west, unfortunately, she and Slade were in a heavy disagreement about her future plans and he had jumped in to be the middle man to simmer the flames.

"I don't feel the cold." Hadrian murmured simply. "Part of my Metahuman abilities is I lack effectiveness from weather conditions."

Jinx's eyes narrowed. "What is your Metahuman ability.

"Wind Manipulation" Hadrian stated. "My master has suspected it is ranked along the lines of an A to a possible S rank Elemental type. I will be processing your abilities while on mission detail so I can formulate how to mission will progress.

Jinx's eyes bugged out. The others at the HIVE had some mediocre powers like wings, shadow manipulation and basic strength hers was typically the most flashy and useful to the instructor because of her Probability Manipulation. She had heard of a few Elemental types running around in some countries like a hero called HotSpot catching thieves in Morocco and she had heard that Atlanteans had some control over water but she couldn't recall anybody else that had that ability.

"Pfft oh please, you ain't that strong scumbucket. How about a little spar before our mission to see what you can really do." a voice sneered.

On legs of metallic spider limbs, Gizmo scaled up the side of the building with a spring-like leap he landed a few feet from the witch casting a nasty smirk to Hadrian who just yawned.

Mammouth climbed up from the building's railing but had opted to stay back to watch Jinx retreating to his side a little miffed she couldn't find out what makes somebody's power S-Rank.

"You have one chance to stand down." Hadrian intoned. "Once chance before I break your toys, one chance to run away.

Gizmo just cackled before the spider legs propelled him upwards gravity came into effect and tried to crush Hadrian with the embedded spikes. Except gravity halted itself Gizmo flailed uselessly his body and spider-like legs were trapped midair his little legs flailing to get free. Hadrian shot a hand upwards a strong arc of electricity sprouted upwards debugging and reduced Gizmos tech to scaps. Hadrian satisfied flicked a finger in his direction and Gizmos with a wail was slammed into the "W" of the bright Wayne sign the childlike body lay crumpled not moving.

"Would anybody else like to show dominance" Hadrian politely asked his green eye surveying Mammouth testily.

Mammouth growled before taking a charging stance attempting to charge at Hadrian who just sighed. Raising a hand a ball of gale concentrated in Hadrian's hand the ball crashed into Mammouths gut causing the hulking teen to retch blood. So this was the effect of a concussion blast the attack must have hit the internal organ again though this was only a low powered one it was still a little slow in creating he'd need to work on that. Mammouth might be near indestructible on the outside but the blast of zephyr could interact with the bones on the inside with the split second of time he gained it was malleable for him to do what he liked with.

Briskly walking past Mammouth whos hands drowned in his own blood he made his may to Jinx. "And the fair lady."

Jinx held up her hands in surrender. "I know when bad luck is against my favour."

Hadrian grunted in response. "I will be meeting you three tomorrow at six o'clock sharpish for the planned briefing. Be there and keen otherwise I will rupture your intestines. Pleasant dreams."

The Hive graduates stared. Gizmo lay shaking on the ground, Mammouth had started bleeding blood through his mouth and Jinx stared after the mercenary in training a small smirk graced her lips.

oOo

Five of Jump Citys defenders were piled together at the local pizza parlour all apparently arguing about the selection of pizza toppings the green-skinned boy that was dubbed "Beast Boy" was arguing with the hulking cybernetic tech wizard called "Cyborg" the argument consorting with the fact the pizza was an all-meat dish while the shapeshifter whined about being a vegetarian. The words all drifted into Hadrian's ears bustles of air whispered the sound in his ears. Hadrian was positioned camouflaged on the top of a building a few metres away his metahuman abilities would keep him undetected from Robin and Beastboys keen eyes, and with Slade's teachings in body control and emotional stability would help evade himself from "Raven" the team's empath.

A small glimmer of coral in the distance notified him that the Hive graduates were ready and thus the plan was ready to be set in motion. Hadrian pulled out a small radio receiver in the shape of a black bud and nestled it comfortably in his right ear tapping the button until the connection was confirmed.

"Test...test...confirm link" Hadrian murmured his eye never left the Titans position. "Are we linked?"

"Link confirmed" Jinx muttered out. Her pink hair was exposed just outside of an alleyway opposite Hadrian.

"Confirmed" Gizmo grumbled. After last night and the threat of the option to be skewered by the vindictive elemental, a legendary mercenary and first client to the instructors back at the Hive his tune had quickly changed to a more detestable truce.

"All here," Mammouth said. Though received a lighter scolding than Gizmo did he was assigned to be the hired muscle when Hadrian deemed him worthy to make an entrance so deducing that the short cue ball would be worthless without his tech he had assigned Mammouth and Gizmo to be paired up for the time being Mammouth to protect the shorter teen from an attack and Gizmo to commence with his parameters without fail. Muscle and brains working together would prove much more valuable than separate.

"Gizmo to Jinx commence phase one" Gizmo intoned out.

Nodding Jinx casually strode outside of the alleyway with a flick of her wrists the waves of taffy pink energy shot out of her hands hitting the nearby bus twisting the gears and igniting the vehicles descend to slowly drift downhill. Jinx confirmed the placement of the baby carriage the technical teddybear Gizmo prepped last night with a proximity explosive nestled inside.

As planed the commotion caught the attention of the Titans who jumped into action. Starfire flew across the road and hustled to move the fake baby carriage out of the oncoming vehicle while Cyborg charged forward slamming his entire body to slow the impact crushing his feet to gain some traction. Raven introverted light snapped the gears on its breaks ceasing the movement and ending its trail in a halt. Inspecting inside Cyborg and Raven didn't detect any people inside not even a driver.

"Umm don't busses normally have drivers?" Cyborg asked confusedly.

Robin, Beast Boy and Starfire gathered together with the rest eyes peaking just as bewildered inside the carriage the only item being a single dark green teddy bear.

"And don't baby carriages normally have babies?"

A voice crackled out from the toy in adolescent taunting. "Are you pit sniffers normally this stupid?"

The eyes of the teddybear glowed bright yellow before exploding in a mass of flames the blast rocketed them backwards Robins hands being the closest to the explosive were slightly charred the green gloves managing to absorb most of the blast. Distracted, Mammouth snuck behind the bus digging his knuckles into the metal heaving it all over his head and promptly slammed the whole thing on the mage and half robot, the slight shake could be felt from Hadrian who was still cloaked proceeded to watch the fight until he decided it was time to step in.

Gizmo being the most arrogant cackled. "That was too easy what a bunch of cludgeheads. You guys wanna get some pizza?"

"This isn't over just yet" Robin announced dusting away the dirt from his suit the alien girl "Starfire" braced herself for the oncoming fight both eyes and hands a glow the animal shapeshifter was dazed in a trashcan but still conscious. Cyborg and Raven emerged from the bus unscathed the bus heaved upward and toppled to the side.

"Were just getting started." Cyborg boomed out the dark blue cloaked girl phased through the wreckage choosing to remain silent.

"Who even are these guys." Beast Boy wondered aloud. "And the hell is a cludgeheads."

"Were the HIVE" Gizmo sneered? Jinx and Mammouth joined behind him.

"Your worst nightmare" Mammouth growled cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"And this is...**Attack Pattern Alpha**" Jinx called out

The three spread out in a practised manoeuvre. Gizmo took on Robin, Beast Boy and Starfire, Mammouth went one on one with Cyborg while Jinx fought with Raven attempting to overwhelm the other with arcane arts.

Gizmo propelled himself through the air a machine rifle on his back poured out bullets to hit the scaffolding above Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy easily evading any counter strikes that attempted to launch while Manmmouth took on Cyborg each of their physical prowess appeared to be roughly even with Mammouth enhanced genetics and Cyborgs cybernetic implants.

"What do you call an idiot with a rocket on his back." Mammouth teased locked with Cyborg both attempting to crush the others fingers feet digging so hard in the ground they started to sink in the concrete.

Gizmo took the opportunity to sneak behind Cyborg planting a rocket pack on his back, Gizmo backed away fiddling with a gamer like controller.

"Duped." Gizmo snickered with a flick of a button caused the over hundred-pound teen to be hurtled left and right in the air like a deranged ragdoll flying in circles, zig-zag patterns and though thin columns of stone until Gizmo had enough fun and shot him away from the fight with Starfire hot on his trails attempting to remove the device. That took care of two Titans for the time being.

Jinx and Raven tackled it out the enchantress had opted to use martial arts instead of her powers. Hadrian noted that a glimmer of pink energy was coated on the Azarathian perhaps indicating Jinxs probability was cancelling out her opponents own magic. Impressive and well thought out. From the look of what Hadrian saw of Felix Faust wizards, witches and fairly anybody that meddled with the arcane arts seriously abandoned the physical aspects opting to enhance the mental state for better word recollection. All Raven could really do was duck and weave when an opening appearing she struck with a weak right cross that Jinx easily blocked.

Jinx jeered. "You fight like a _boy_"

Hadrian sweatdropped the insult.

"And you're gonna croak like a frog." Gizmo continued on spider legs above the two he fired a pulse of a plasma cannon sending the mage hurtling backwards damaging the long cloak with a few tears and road gravel. Angered by the assault Beast Boy ran morphing into a humungous green elephant sped forward to tackle the two. Mammouth, however, intercepted with one arm easily lifted the quickly flailing from the lacking feel of the ground.

"Mammoths gonna make you extinct" Mammouth spat before tossing the shapeshifter into Robin but morphed back into his human form avoiding any main casualties. Beast Boy splattered on the open road in a useless heap slowly peeling himself from the earth.

"Do you require help" Hadrian toned out through the earpiece noticing through his binoculars that Cyborg and Starfire were out of range in the direction of Gotham City and the persona of the alien girl denied her return unless it was with her comrade? That left only three, the martial artist, the sorcerer and the shapeshifter. The fight remained equal but if he joined the fray the positive side was he could end the remaining Titans right now with confirmed death orders by Slade the negative side, however, was his identity would be compromised.

"I think we got this" Jinx called out a finger pressed to the transceiver in her ear. She turned to the techno genius and the teen goliath. "Its time we wrap this up guys what do you say."

Mammouth and Gizmo smirked. "What do you think. _**Omega Strike Protocol 3**_."

Jinx jumped high in the air the biggest blast of pink energy she could muster splattered on the ground resonating on the Titans feet, Mammouth slammed his fists on the concrete while Gizmo fired a heavy bundle of missiles causing the entire ground gave way broke into a million pieces debris fell into the sewer lines underneath. Beat Boy managed to morph into a bat and fly out while Raven levitated herself in the nick of time.

Robin, however, wasn't so lucky.

While in the plunge the protege of the Dark Knight tried to elevate himself with his grappling hook however Jinx had already seen this coming before launching the trio attack and had manipulated the probability that his gun would jam the long plunge ended with green, yellow and red costume splatter in the revoluting dark green waves below.

"ROBIN" Beast Boy screamed he tried jumping inside after his leader but Raven held him back shaking her head and concentrated and levitated a nearby fire extinguisher to act as a smokescreen. By the time the smoke had evaporated the two were gone no doubt back to their headquarters Titans Tower.

"Want us to follow them" Mammouth enquired reporting back to Hadrian.

Hadrian watched the two flee with their tails between their legs thinking about the scenario. "Not yet...wait on my order. Ill know through the air currents when the other two arrive and make it back to the city that way we can take them on when they get back to the Tower. After that, you can claim the spoils."

oOo

"That didn't just happen"

Beast Boy and Raven had slowly but surely made it back to the Tower bodies sluggishly commanding them to rest in the entrance hallway where the changeling was settled into a seat by the mage the former rubbed a scrape on his right knee. "Tell me that didn't just happen.

"It did happen" Raven confirmed pulling back her cloak the bob cut of purple hair exposed to the light a red gem on her forehead gleamed dully in the overhead lights.

"We cannot change the truth no matter how much we might dislike it." Raven spoke almost unrelated, unfazed by the progressing effects. Noticing her teammates discreet pain her hands glowed an icy blue placed over the wound the bloodied wounds slowly started t disappear.

" Who knew we had a doctor in the house. Thank you." Beast Boy acknowledged in gratitude. Raven smiled. Just then the high double doors slowly peeled open the realisation of their lost teammate dawned on the two who would have to break the bad news.

"Maybe yall should call me _Flyborg_. I was halfway to Gotham City before Star managed to rip that thing off my back. So what did I miss." Cyborg joked Starfire who was beside him observed her friend's reactions curiously eyes scanned the room now drowning in questions at the lacking presence of their leader.

"Tell me how we kicked their butts come on I gotta have the play by play." Cyborg desperately tried asking slowly on the inside knowing that they had been defeated.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked slowly gauging the expressions on her teammates.

"Um Star...were not sure" Beast Boy muttered uncomfortably.

"Not sure." Starfire said slowly almost testing the phrase."Why are you not sure? What-"

"We looked everywhere Starfire and the only thing we found was this" Ravne explained pulling from inside her cloak a canary yellow polished utility belt unhooked at the ends.

"There was something else though." Beast Boy inserted back in the conversation the look from his face stating it wasn't about the missing leader. "I think there were four of them"

"Four" Cyborg blinked. "You forget how to count grass stain."

Beast Boy ignoring the jibe stated his reasoning. "Normally I need to transform into animals in order to use their abilities right like the flight for birds or sturdiness like dinosaurs but sometimes when I'm in hot water random skills of the animal kingdom can kick in without me needing to morph and I heard that bubblegum haired girl talking to somebody maybe on a radio. Plus there was some sort of strong metallic scent in the air very strong almost like he knew I could track him or her.

"So whoever this guy is was the boss" Cyborg suggested.

"More like a trump card" Raven answered. "In chess, it is natural to always fight with a strategy especially leading your opponent into a false sense of security giving them the illusion of the upper hand and then attack. Whoever this guy is was orchestrating the assault.

"Then I guess this is checkmate." a familiar annoying voice screeched through the towers speakers before the dual doors were blown from their hinges Jinx, Mammouth and Gizmo strode inside sinister smiles adorned full blast.

"Oh no" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Oh _yes" _Jinx countered her eyes fuelled with energy. "Nice tower I think well take it."

"Ha, no way. You're in our house now" Cyborg proclaimed his arm changed into a sonic cannon targeted at the three. "The security defences are military-grade ain't no way your gonna-"

_Titan Tower Security System Deactivated._

"I don't like to boast but I'm a fairly good hacker myself only second to the chrome dome over there." a fourth voice entered the fray. Rudra entered his footsteps echoed along the silenced hallway on top of the fallen steel door the eggshell white trench coat billowed in the open air.

"You are the fourth enemy." Starfire enquired her own eyes gleamed green. "What have you done with Robin?"

"I imagine that the human traffic light will have survived nothing that the legendary Batman can't have taught him in basic training. No matter it will be far more fun when he comes back to blood-stained corpses. " Rudra mused. Slade might have a better advantage in experience and skill but when it came to ruthlessness and vindictive wraith Hadrian was second to nobody. With a click of his fingers, invisible whips of air snapped off the water pressure above showering everybody in sprinkled aqua.

Beast Boy laughed. "You think you can beat us with a little rain shower.

Rudra smirked raising a hand first there was a crackle of sparks and then-

"AHHHH" The four Titans screamed out lightning courses through there veins the trickling water amplified the effects. The lightning sizzled and burned through Cyborgs inner circuitry causing something akin to numbness, Beast Boy managed to morph into an electric eel but could only flop helplessly out of the animal's element, Starfires biology could debuff most of the pain but the numbness still intact. Raven who had brushed out the pain through introverted light expanded it to explode in an ebony shockwave cancelling out Hadrian's lightning who has repelled a few feet away while the Hive graduates were pushed back a few yards. Raven took the opportunity to attract a series of fire extinguishers her way blades of blacklight split them apart basking the lobby in smoke.

Hadrian might not have been able to see them but their resonating footsteps chimed clearly in his earlobe. A flick of his fingers wiped away the smoke its density evaporated clinging to the walls almost afraid of the aerokinetic meta.

Hadrian chuckled shrugging his shoulders."Oh fine, I enjoy a good hunt anyway. Let's go. Gizmo you go after the tinman your technology and hacking abilities might be able to shut him down temporarily do some damage, Mammouth you are the most physical endowed on the team so your strength should be near or equal to the alien girl and Jinx you and me are going after Raven I can use my wind manipulation to cancel out her voice if she can't speak then she cant cast her magic she will be completely at our mercy. The shapeshifter is the weakest link attack him when it's convenient if not I'll go after the shapeshifter once I kill him I will-

"KILL" Gizmo blurted out abruptly the other two stared at him eyes boggled.

Rudra stared. "Yes kill, delete, end, 86 or whatever you want to call it. You don't seriously think we would allow them to live. This is what the real villains do we find the target ad exterminate his or her life. What did you _think _we were going to do to them."

Maybe he shouldn't be so surprised. After all, these three had only been studying and training at their time at this "Hive Academy" they had absolutely no real field experience in the real world, maybe bruise and pummel the unsuspecting student every now and then but cold-blooded murder was different. They were even if they didnt realise it innocent kids.

"Say the word and you don't need to kill them. Just bring the unconscious bodies to me and I'll end them. But if you do this will go on your record as a job half done you will receive half the reward you were promised and other agencies and governments don't feel too warmly to villans that aren't prepared for the real world. Your call.

The three nodded Gizmo morphed his backpack into metallic spider legs streaking down the hallway with Mammouth on his trail the two ascending the side stairway. Jinx and Rudra headed together until they separated as well, Jinx powers were able to sense to low waves of magic power from Raven while the fast and upbeat movement of Beast Boy sailed through the airwaves for Rudra.

"Happy Hunting"

oOo

Jinx and Rudra stalked along the corridors of the Titans Tower; Jinx strided took on a more a sultry slow sway the overhead light would fizzle in a static charge of cotton pink energy before showering her in chipped glass but the probability manipulator was barely ever fazed her thoughts concentrated on the "witch" along with the pondering thoughts of their leader sneaking a few glances at the half skull-like mask whenever she could.

This Hadrian/Rudra was definitely cut from another cloth whatever his ideals or secret was would have stood out if he had been at the Hive or perhaps it was different because he hadn't attended. She thought there was something very familiar to her; incredibly minuscule and tiny mystic energy surrounded him but from what she could tell it was hollow, detained and abandoned.

He was the ideal type of boy - no man she wanted. He loved power but drew the line on becoming borderline obsessed and believed that morality had too many holes in it to be useful.

Finding a decent guy was easier to find a dead one in terms of relationships her creepy persona had repulsed most of the male supervillains in training not to mention her probability manipulation was always trying to be used for their own gain. As if the manipulator could be manipulated.

_**"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS"**_

Jinx narrowly dodged out of the way of an oncoming chair that whizzed past her head the powerful force of its landing embedded it halfway through a wall of her right.

Seriously could this girl do anything besides throwing things?

"Surrender now and leave our Tower" Raven growled her hands were fuelled with inverted light eyes glowing in a blaring warning.

Rudra chucked. It was refreashing to listen to diplomacy.

"And who exactly is telling us to do that" Rudra asked innocently slowing closing in on Raven who tensed rapidly at his oncoming presence. Raven the magic witch who works as the hero of Jump City".

Rudra head bowed low the final sentence murmured in a whisper but the sound reverted in her earlobes like a gurgled drum.

"Or the daughter of Trigon the demon." Rudra whispered venomously.

The horror-stricken facial expression was like a dark mirror compared to the sickly grin of Rudra.

"I have to say Raven" Rudra started slowly advancing towards the half-demon who started to tremble violently shivering footsteps slowly retreating backwards the inverted light in her hands vanished from lack of concentration. "When I found out what _exactly _you were I was very impressed all of that power and yet no will to use it. A fake saviour just buying time before the end which would beg the simple question."

Rudra outstretched his arm invisible tentacles of zephyr clenched around Ravens neck dragging her close to the roof of the corridor her eyes bulged as she desperately tried to cling to the intangible grasp.

"If I kill you then technically I save the world." Rudra calculated a goofy nonchalant grin spread on his face. "That and there was a bounty placed on your head from an occult in Germany that wanted to experiment with your corpse. Really dark shit but eh they offered a hefty portal then no resurrection of a tyrannical monster."

"P-Please d-don't" Raven croaked."How do you even know about that?"

"There are hundreds of magical communities around the world that have glimpsed false or even worse true prophecies about the end of the world. Your destiny cropped up when they recognized you from your start with joining the Titans it wasn't very hard to understand the hidden markings on your skin. By luck, I happen to be acquainted with a certain wizard that filled me in on the details."

Raven struggled ferociously before her constructs of claws of managed to break the invisible grasp the second she was free she attempted to fly away. Anxious panting increased to heavy panting to choking on her own spit and then finally she staggered to the ground clutching her own gullet her incantations distorted and her magic unaccessible.

"Ah" Rudra clicked his fingers in mock remembrance. "Even if I'm not physically touching you I control the very _atmosphere _itself the very oxygen you breath is at my command, your magic is useless if you can't say anything and you'll die without me leaving any wounds on your body they were quite strict you were left in vintage condition. I mean I can kill you but nobody likes damaged goods.

Raven by now was slew on the ground shivering violently the irises in her eyes were starting to attract red from the lack of circulation whimpers of minuscule breathing rattled around the corridor. The slumped unflinching figure of the Azarathian confirmed the death.

"Is she dead?" Jinx inquired.

Rudra strained his ears for any glimpses of breathing a finger pressed into her neck. No airwaves, heart stopped pumping and the sound waves were completely silent.

An easy kill. Mentally Hadrian let out an exasperated sigh from his mask. If this fight had gone any kind of way the girl's demon side could have exploded out had, of course, he was prodding at the specific emotions. Rage and irritation were the triggers to her natural biology so he had decided to manipulate her more negative emotions like despair, shock and self belittlement.

"What did you even mean when you would be saving the world?" Jinx deadpanned.

Rudra hauled the corpse of Raven back pressed to the walls who ceremoniously fell to the side but at least out of their way. He could sense a few metres away from them movement as the heavy movement was probably Starfire and Mammouth the loud crashing must have been the destruction of the furniture.

"Best you don't know you'd freak the fuck out otherwise." Rudra answered sagely."Let's go we've finished off the witch now all that's left is to finish the animal shifter, tinman and alien girl."

"What about Robin?"

"He's no pushover but he's a little easy to analyze. He will make his way back here after he has gotten himself from the little swim I'd even wager he's on his way as we speak."

Jinx smirked. "Better get this cleaned up fast then."

Rudra cracked his neck to the side in response unsheathing a gleaming knife and handgun from his belt.

"Indeed"

oOo

"STARFIRE"

Starfire turned to the direction of the sound to see her ally Cyborg sprinting towards her his right arm was completed severed wires and small sparks were spitting out a large gash injected into the human side of his cheek. His face was marred in humiliation tears streamed down his single eye.

"We need to get out of here right now" Cyborg stressed out Starfire who alerted to his position hurried to his side clasping his remaining arm over her shoulder. "Wheres Beast Boy and Raven?"

Starfire helped Raven along with one of the corridors there was a small panic room at the top of the roof that they could use until they could get back in touch with Robin...or anybody that could aid them.

"I was separated from you and friend Beast Boy when we approached the third floor. Raven and I took a right and Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and went left." Starfire simpered. "This Rudra has also blocked our communications as well as the tower's security I haven't been able to get in contact with anybody you are the only person I've seen."

Cyborg cursed. "Damn if we had Raven then we could sense where the grass stain is. That little cueball cornered me in my own maintenance room and messed with my systems it's all in haywire."

Starfires eyes hardened."When this Mammouth corned me and Raven we broke apart we knew he was attributed to brute strength instead of speed so we thought we would have a better advantage if we split up."

"Well, that was dumb. You do know that there are _four _of us right."

Mammoths fist collided with Stafires face unable to react to the strike due to holding up the mechanical youth. Mammouth threw Gizmo who launched himself onto Cyborgs exposed back in the fraction of a second who had left a massive opening and had started to chip away the cyan blue panel a drill piece faster than greased lightning started to shred away.

Starfires body collided with a wall her face hitting face first blasted in a plume of green blood she was grovelled on the ground but wasn't able to recover until a walloping kick from Mammouth sent her through the wall and grasped around the collar charging her through the concrete like a ragdoll the explosions of her star bolts barely fazing him. The two were rendered out of sight all though the cries of war still echoed and by the sounds of it, Mammouth was holding the advantage.

"_Get off me_" Cyborg growled tossing and turning side to side as mechanical cables sprouted from Gizmos backpack coiling around his torso and leg paralyzing around his joints unable to shrug the boy off. Another metallic cable wrapped tightly around Cyborgs's neck evaporating hs breathing.

"Heh heh heh" Gizmo cackled momentarily before an emerald green mountain goat charged and rammed right into the right side of his ribs blowing him far down the hall.

"Where the hell you been grass stain" Cyborg croaked a hand massaging his skin. "Were getting our asses handed to us. Did you find Raven?"

Beast Boy shook his head. "Naw dude I haven't seen her yet I thought I head her a minute ago but I sensed you guys were in the middle of a fight so I rushed right-"

Beast Boys suddenly started to sniff the air a menacing growl directed towards a shadowed area of the ascending stairs. Two sets of footsteps were heard echoing descending slowly almost mockingly. Cyborg nudged Beast Boy back to his senses and pulled the shapeshifter behind a nervy pillar to avoid detection just as Rudra and Jinx arrived.

Rudra sighed. "No point hiding little heroes. I can hear your heartbeats chiming in my ear not to mention the smell of oil and dog shit waving in my nostrils.

Jinx giggled.

Cyborg roared weaving from his cover and tried to barrel the white-cloaked villain with a full blast of his sonic cannon but it was cancelled out by Rudras sonic scream the volume and potency caused Beast Boy to cover his ears flinching from the effects. Jinx who was already prepared charged at Beast Boy flinging pink waves at the walls where pipes of water were plunged out drenching the changling wet.

Jinx pinched her nose wafting a hand back and forth. "The cutie was right you do smell little runt."

Beast Boy launched in retaliation first into a cheetah to close the distance and then into a lion pouncing on her form but the probability manipulator simply smiled dodging and weaving out the way with backflips and cartwheels even performing a backflip before professionally sitting on one of the hallways chair feinting a yawn of boredom.

"Come on get serious." Jinx taunted. "All the skills of the animal kingdom behind those pointed ears and your just using a few little tricks. How about you show me something thrilling!"

Beast Boy panted before cracking his neck. "Oh, I'll show you a _thrill_."

In the shapeshifters place stood a full born T-Rex which roared menacingly before charging at the pink-haired girl who was still launched on the sofa.

Jinx grinned. "Just as planned."

Equipping a small syringe from her belt she rushed forward her reaction time instantaneously leaping to the side to avoid becoming meat by the goliath sized bite was perfect and took the opportunity to bounce on the extinct dinosaurs head and finally the spiny back plunging the syringe into the exposed flesh a purple foreign goo entering the animal lover.

"Phase 2 a success." Jinx called out.

Nodding Rudra amplified his sonic scream to Cyborgs sonic cannon the former gaining ground and started to advance while the latter struggling to provide power with a small red notice on the cannon showed "90%". Getting bored Rudra made a motion with his hands a current of wind morphed into tendril-like whips that sliced off the cannon arm Cyborg kneeled to the ground a blood-curdling cry boomed in the process.

Rudra kicked his body rolling his eyes. "Good grief will you keep it down hell it's not like it's your _real _arm or something seems like a design flaw to add in pain receptors that that swanky body of yours why the hell would you keep them. Anyway I think I've got your moves down. There is a limit to how much punishment this marvel of machinery can take right such as how much damage you take will subtract by how much power you can dish out all I had to do was slow you down with my sonic scream to make you waste power and boom I win.

"I WAS THE ONE WHO SCRAMBLED HIS SYSTEMS YA AIR BAG" Gizmo bellowed a hand over one of his ribs that felt broken from the impact.

"Oh yeah and that guy too I guess." Rudra deadpanned.

Rudra turned to Jinx a small glance shared at Beast Boy who started to throttle around on the ground his entire body shifting back and forth from an elephant, snake, monkey, kangaroo, ant, the human form and then just repeated itself over with a hundred different other forms all obviously painful vomit mixed with blood started to leak from his mouth.

(30 Minutes Earlier)

_"Take this" Rudra ordered handing a syringe with a purple goo inside to Jinx who pocketed it into her belt. "If you get a chance to fight with the animal shifter I want you to use that on him if you get the chance."_

_"The hell is it?" Jinx asked inspecting the syringe closely grimacing at the ominous sludge-like substance_

_"Special type of DNA scrambler with a side of gene cleansing from a job I did in Australia once. An illegal project from the government about a decade ago were experimenting on children and trying to form a sort of cure to Metagenes; they called it Project Morningstar."_

_"But the fruits of their labour were all for nought the tests came back with terrifying results that ended with death and mutilated corpses. A warning if you would from mother nature that superpowers are here to stay. I assume they called it Morningstar like the devil lots of bastards are on a trip to hell from the dark shit they did."_

_"Anyway, Beast Boys blood tests from his temporary stays at the hospital from fighting on missions I managed to acquire after butchering the head doctor working late and rummaged through the files. His DNA is incredibly delicate it can't be that simple for him to shift between animals like he does and retain his human brain capacity so I hired a few disgraced scientists from the failed project to whip this batch up. It will simply scramble and criss-cross his morphing half the capsule will make his morphing uncontrolled but with the entire syringe like that it will likely send him in a spiral of hysteria, body shutdown, brain damage and finally death."_

(Present)

Beast Boy at this point had started to bleed from the eyes and nose his body started to twitch more slowly red blemished appeared on his exposed green neck, hands, cheek and palms.

Rudra bent down using one of his batons to poke him in the side watching gleefully when the prodded torso squirmed retreating in on itself. "That will be the basic motor functions shutting down...and the red blemishes indicate the first signs of blood clotting in the veins amazing they must be quite big to appear on the skin like that, vomit mixed with blood is the ruptured lungs and trauma in the eyes most likely backlash in his brain...damn I need to get a pizza after this maybe a coffee."

Cyborg stared. His own body had shut down without any power he was basically useless but he had just enough backup in his emergency generator to last a few more minutes his attention focused on his best friend choking on his own blood. This man - Rudra.

Was a monster in a humans body like a wolf trying to intimidate a sheep.

They never stood a chance. He was a cold and ruthless manipulator that had orchestrated all of this to the letter, he knew all of their weaknesses and exploited them to the limit not to mention his abilities were so powerful. But his precision and creativity on how to use them were otherworldly. Multiple robotic hub warnings ran through his cybernetic eye before only blackness swallowed him even his human eye twitched before they became dilated and hollow.

Rudra noticing this skipped over and snatched Cyborgs neck before unleashing a powerful thrust of his Vibration Emission through the circuits unravelling the wires, bolts and ricocheting motherboards until they sizzled and popped until the able glass cracked.

**SNAP**

Cyborgs neck had just become severed. A pool of crimson and sapphire artificial blood spread through the floor coating the carpet dangling wires spitting out sparks.

"All done on my side." Mammouth hollered out from the desecrated wall one hand wiping away a sheen of sweat on his forehead his body armour had been severely damaged spots of the skin of the suit had been torn out with a few bruises coated around the bulky arms his hair was mangled and scruffy over his eyes. The other was entangled in the cherry red hair of Starfire who was knocked out cold.

"Yo boss you mind if I have a little _fun _with the alien here. The girl might not be human but she's got a rockin' body on her." Mammouth insinuated pervertedly already starting to grope flesh while Gizmo smirked darkly.

Rudra shrugged."Fine but don't blame me when you get a xenomorph digging out your chest."

Mammouth scoffed at the pop culture refrence. "I'll take my chances. Let's go Gizmo your finally gonna lose your V-Card."

Gizmo sniggered. "Heh, and those dweebs at the Hive said I'd never get a woman."

Rudra watched the two who left into one of the heroes rooms the sound of fabric removed and torn apart was audible until the sliding door was closed. Rudra normally despised the lost innocence of rape and if it had been anybody like Rose then he would ripple the entire planet to find the fucker...however this time it didn't fall into that category. All of the Titans are well aware that when they signed up to be _heroes _they would risk the possibility of death, humiliation and degradation; rape was no different.

Besides his morals were aligned with _humans_. Mammouth beat her and proven himself to be the strongest. To the victor go the spoils whether if it was a chest of gold or a young girls virtue.

"Looks like that is all." Rudra started grasping his mask and unshielded himself the flow of black hair splattering on his shoulders placing the mask at his hip satisfied with the three dead Titans and forth once Mammouth and Gizmo were done with their little "activity". All that was left was to wait for Robin. The scenario played around in his head for the fortieth time that day; Robin would arrive back to the Tower trying to find his team, find them in blood torn guts and carnage drop to his knees in sobbing of his lost comrades and that would be the time to strike.

Emotional turmoil hit harden than any shiny dagger. Without his platton and mind in a frenzy he would fall even faster.

Death of all the Titans would compete the Judas Contract and the bounty collection of $10,000,000 would be his official first reward without the help of his mentor not to mention the "special artefact" that the occult offered him. He would need to share the reward with the Hive members since they didn't chicken out but it was hardly a problem the leftovers would be plenty.

"Alright your free to do whatever you want, Jinx but like the other two keep your radio active and-" Hadrian trailed off. Jinx was currently shredding off the petite black dress which was already halfway down her slender shoulders her cat-like eyes rolled to him seductively while prancing slowly towards one of the buildings spare bedrooms.

"You coming." Jinx purred. The last of the dress fell to the floor more fluid than water her plump ass jiggling devilishly.

Hadrian just stared chuckling while shredding his own costume.

"Happy Birthday to me" Hadrian sang aloud hauling Jinx from the ground who cried out a small giggle planting her on one of the beds and slamming the door with a billow of air.

Two things to be thankful for. Wind can nullify sound waves and that Slade had lectured him in sexual education it was rather fruitful information when he was shadowing Slade in a job in Amsterdam once with the spare time after he even traded a few flirting lines and he had lost his V card to a unique underage barmaid a year ago. He left as a new man and she left with a smile...and coincidentally nothing else on.

oOo

_Elsewhere in Hogwarts _

Hermione Granger was spending another night alone in her dormitory the blinds of her four-poster bed drawn her wand alit to the books that she had "borrowed" from the library's infamous Restricted Section were dumped on the bed beign processed into her own mental storage wired like a hard drive.

Lots of things change about people whether it was their appearance, personality, skill adaption or better yet viewpoint about the world or the mindset to see what others don't. Young Hermione was prone to all of the above. After being bullied due to her bushy hair, blunt dislike to makeup like the other girls her age and keen intellect she was obviously ostracized by her peers, kids on the school ground even worse from her own parents who didn't understand why she would always socialize more with books and scrolls than human beings.

When her Hogwarts letter arrived it bore the fruit of the notion that there would be others like her she could interact with to have almost adult-like conversations with, to explore the universal language that was the mystic arts and become stronger and delve into the insight that others couldn't. Of course, there were obstacles.

Mudblood. A derogatory term described to those that blood was unpure and undefined that did not belong in the magical community and opened the reasoning that wizards and witches were completely oblivious to the ways of the modern-day Muggle World.

Three blood categories involved Muggleborn a witch or wizard that had no magical parents or relatives and could be assumed to gift to use magic had been passed down from a distant ancestor that could, Halfblood a witch or wizard that might have one parent that is a magical or hold an ancestral bond to a witch or wizard, and finally a Pureblood while not all were from large bloodlines of witches and wizards through centuries holding the equivalent to royalty. Or in Hermione's perspective; inbreeding.

The notion that people like Draco Malfoy who claimed to be Pureblood was dragon shit. Through her theory work after the mountains of work she was keeping up to date with already in class it was found that most wizards are related to one another in some way even if the blood connection was small through inbreeding in Purebloods at times brother and sister had to spawn or even distant cousins.

True magic was capable of a many number or grand accomplishments but Hermione found it odd that they withheld themselves from the rest of the world and kept all of their potion and ailments and treatments to themselves instead of aiding a number of people that bore potential to become a future witch or wizard. Potions could be the cure to cancer, heal sickness, in fact, a few years of her experiments with combing magic and technology opened doorways to something on a biblical scale.

Hermione because of her "strange" obsession with magic was bullied from many in her own house, Ravenclaw but even worse those in Griffindor who was "the house of the brave and the bold". Ron Weasley usually tried bullying her into doing his homework and unloading all of their potions theory and practicals when in Snape's class and since she despised losing points to her false use of intelligence she ended up always giving in. Her Head of House Professor Flitwick a diminutive half-goblin was incredibly pleasant to talk to and always valued her inventive solutions but was incredibly narrowminded and tunnel-like vision couldn't see his own students were being tormented.

Which lead her to her conclusion. The Wizarding World was weak.

This was a notion she refused to be. A grave realisation was that knowledge was good but practical work was the key. She had never talked with her parents spending time in the Christmas holidays at Hogwarts over time they had distanced themselves from her but it paled in comparison to the ironclad wall she already had around her.

Books could only take you so far.

So she trained and started her journey with her magic. Once mastering the spells from the first year to the fifth she advanced her sights into other forms of magic such as Arthimancy, Ancient Runes, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts (which she found to be an incredibly stupid name, weren't you using magic in an offensive way anyway if it was used right she could kill somebody) Potions and Transfiguration.

But she grew more and more hungry for power and delved into other forms of magic like Rituals where she even found a design to give somebody the ability of Parselmouth; a proclaimed dark ability to speak to snakes something she darkly smirked would horrify half the staff and all the students she had tested these rituals worth by purchasing a small snake with a black and white checkered scales who she had dubbed Jorm short for Jourmngard the World Serpent in the Norse stories of Ragnarok as well as Alchemy; a branch of magic similar to Transfiguration but involved a lot of oddly similar chemistry equations like how to transmute lead into gold and back and forth.

The third branch of magic she had been nervous with and had been mulling over for the last month of her third year.

Dark Magic.

Her practice with Dark Magic had been limited while dark it was still magic the only reason it was claimed illegal because of how chaotic and addictive so she had come across Occulemency to create her own mindscape while meditating enhancing her discipline. The effects were still there but as long as she held control she had access to stability. She had gone through the mentions of the Three Unforgivable Curses effects and reasons for their forbidden uses, some dark magic could manipulate the weather and even negate magical properties!

By that time she only appeared in classes no matter how many points she had earned in her first and second some idiot would lose them all anyway thus another conclusion was the House Point system was completely worthless unless everybody in the House was as dedicated as a Hufflepuff besides no future job interview would ask her how many points she had earned or lost.

Her studies from the fifth year to seventh textbooks were tricky but not impossible and when her OWLs were completed and over she was going to transfer to a school in America called Salem Institute a common law is that once a wizard had concluded with the OWLs they may choose a different school without parents permission as they are already seen as an adult. She heard they held dorms there and were exempt from Muggle regulation so any such arguments were null.

Her time at Hogwarts wasn't completely in solitude, however. Hagrid the giant and gamekeeper had assisted her when she was being harrassed a few metres from his hut scared the boys and girls away one being Ron Weasley and Lavander Brown even one girl in her own house called Cho Chang who scampered with their tails between their legs and had offered her a cup of tea and diamond-hard stone cakes to try to cheer her up while inside his hut she had unleashed tears like a broken damn the only comfort was his incredibly bear-like hug and Fangs slobbering on her shin. Hagrid was a good listener and often entertained her with stories of the students he had seen whether while serving the Headmaster or even while he was attending Hogwarts himself as a student.

He was chatty for a large man but as harmless as a teddy bear as long as his temper wasn't stoked also had a bad habit of being unable to keep secrets such as one of the stories of Harry Potter. Hermione had been interested in this mysterious missing celebrity known as the Boy Who Loved who was supposed to be attending Hogwarts when she had arrived. Since the secret about him had been exposed and Hagrid knew that Hermione would never expose what had happened at the meetings he had explained what he knew in regards to his case.

"It's really possible for a wizard to lose their magic." Hermione exclaimed. She accepted the cup of strong coffee from Hagrid in a mug twice as large as her hand even taking a rock cake for later (she would either use them for target practise for her spells or feed them to the squid in the lake who seemed to have acquired a taste for them) Hagrid took a seat beside her while Fang sluggishly wandered over to her leg resting on her thigh groaning in satisfaction when she scratched him behind the ears.

"It is though in most cases it takes a series o' complicated enchantments to _bind _and no' actually tak' away" Hagrid thought aloud his face contorted in a thinking expression. "There a' rituals I suppose but they need blood which was banned by the' Ministry.

Hermione internally scoffed at the mention of that disgrace of a magic government. Through some of her studies about this world, she had come to realize that the magical world was severely lacking in both technological advancements how Muggles had adapted as well as the skill of basic common sense. For goodness sakes, some of the students in Hogwarts didn't even know what a mobile phone was.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Hermione that she had been wrestling to understand and delve into more. She could always ask one of her teachers or even the head of the library Madam Prince but the following weeks for her first stay had proven that she shouldn't be too quick to trust even if it is their job.

"Hagrid...is it possible for witches and wizards to have unknown or special abilities." Hermione slowly asked.

"It is possible I suppose'. What makes ya say that"

Hermione twitched uncomfortably before changing the subject. "Oh, its nothing don't worry about it."

Hagrid stared his face not quite beliving her but nether the less didn't pry too much.

_Four weeks ago_

_Hermione who was once again near the brink of tears was being harassed in the middle of a corridor on the fourth floor her bushy brown hair wet and damp due to Ronald Weasley tossing an enchanted water ballon all over her books and notes for next weeks assignments completely ruined not even mentioning the death-like scolding Prince would throw on her. _

_She closed in her Occulemency shields tight the continuous taunting was just pebbles thrown into a never-ending stream that was her mind harmless and impregnable. But the torrent of rocks continued to grow in quantity as well as quality they showered the river a hundred to a second the shores started to get damp the tides turned-_

_**HO-...W DAAAAAA-RE...HA...RM - DAG - WOO**_

_**HO-...W DAAAAAA-RE...HA...RM - DAG - WOO**_

_**HO-...W DAAAAAA-RE...HA...RM - DAG - WOO**_

_**Pro..ct...ou...Que-en**_

Hermione's eyes snapped open the taunting ceased even the water that had trickled down her shirt was dry like an indoor furnace she turned around spotting on the changes of her location.

It was her dormitory.

She was nestled warmly in her bed her books that she had been holding were nestled dry and undamaged on her nightstand even her book bag was hung on the bed banner. If it wasn't magic Hermione would have freaked out, if it wasn't for the incredible tiredness looming in her eyes she would have gone into full Sherlock Holmes mode to solve this unexplainable event, if she hadn't suddenly disappeared to her room she would have seen the stricken horrified face of Ron Weasley who came to realise in this world just how insignificant he was to the glimpse of malevolence that had scoped her away.

The ring of umbra coiled around her side, tendrils of black softly caressing her hair looming around the bedposts like a watchdog.

_oOo_

_A/N: While I'm generally not a fan of pairing Harry and Hermione together for_

_my own reasons I've found that most people will always try max out Harry's power so I thought about evening the playing field a little. Was saving this particular ability for another story but I thought fuck it can always make another one. _

_So since you want a Hermione youll get a foxy hot OP one._

_As you can guess Hermione's ability is...going to be revealed in the next chapter. Though as a small spoiler this will have something to do with an ancestor of hers. _

_Alister Dagworth Granger _

_See you soon my little minions _

_Judge _


End file.
